Liebe und Krieg
by PocketHero
Summary: CONTAINS: GerIta, PruAus, USUK..The French Revolutionary war has finished and the French remain victorious... all countries return to their homeland. The battlefield is empty, except for two. Prussia finds something peculiar and completley unexpected... which marks the beginning of Hetalia's most stirring and heartbreaking tale yet. A gruesome story [RATED M]
1. Rope

**_Liebe und Krieg_ **_- [RATED M]_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Rope**

The heavy metallic sound echoed harshly around the room, as the door slammed shut, pounding his already throbbing brain.

Sweat soaked the black singlet; tattered and torn, one would think he had been granted the luxury of being drenched in water. Ice cold water.

His dusty tongue hung pathetically in his mouth, as his colourless lips; heavily chapped and cracked, screamed for moisture. Oozing what little blood remained onto the filthy rope, chafing around his mouth, wrists, waist and ankles.

Each muscle twitched and trembled with enormous fatigue, flaccid and worthless. Blood was dripping leisurely from his left nostril, occasionally interfering with the flaring nostrils which desperately sucked in stale air. His large bruised chest heaved like a broken machine, gasping for a futile chance to regain his senses. As his chest heaved, the creaking rope binding his waist abraded his raw abdomen further, stinging fiercely. The throbbing migraine was calmed ever so slightly, as he could feel the warm pleasant tingling of blood re-entering his head.

He exhaled heavily through his nose and in all disregard for his own health, wrenched open his eyes. The heavy lids like anchors fought against him, and the room spun wildly before him. His stomach lurched. He quickly shut his eyes.

Regaining his full consciousness he felt the shape of a room around him, a small room with no windows. Just a door.

No food. No water. No fresh air.

Whoever had abducted him from the battle field obviously meant business, and they were not friendly in the slightest.

He hung his head forward and succumbed to the deep intense pain in his chest.

At that moment, distant voices were heard. Laughing and making merry; they seemed to increase in decibels. Someone was coming. He took a moment to pray before the door crunched open once more.

Light poured in and was gone just as fast as it came. He could feel a strangers presence inside the room. Not one, nor two… but three.

Their footsteps scattered, one trailed behind the chair he was bound to and began to unzip a bag. The other two walked in front of him. One's footsteps were heavier than the others, which suggested he was a body guard or strong man as such.

The one closest to him was the leader. He had womanly footsteps, light and delicate like a fairy or a princess. He smelt unusually strong of flowers and sweets…and hair product.

_^This can only mean one thing^_ he thought as he slowly attempted to open his eyes once more. His gaze was blurred but it was clear enough to identify his foe, _^dear God…^_

"Bonjour! I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep! Although… I don't think it did much in your aid" France shifted his weight onto one leg and winked at his opponent, who shivered on repulsion, "I do hope you enjoyed the furnishings" he giggled, and gestured to the white coated man to remove the gag.

The man coughed and spluttered, gasping for clean air, "I-I did not in the slightest" France flinched.

"But! This is the best room! It is made of the finest French materials!?" The man stopped coughing and snorted, "French…" he spat the last of his saliva on France's shoe, "there's your problem"

France recoiled in disgust and sneered. He gestured to the ox man who nodded in reply. The man thrust his rock like fist deep into the black singlet.

France smiled smugly once more at the wheezing male, "you used to be so great... so beautiful! So ambitious!" The man took another swing at his stomach, "perhaps you are too ambitious my old friend…" the man flicked out a sharp knife.

The victim peered upwards in consternation.

"non?" the man pressed the blade against the bare shoulders of the prey. Half of the knife was clean and razor like… but then became serrated. He dug the blade into his shoulder.

He grunted loudly and ground his teeth as it cut deeper into his flesh. The man tugged the knife towards himself as the serration ground against the fresh muscle and bone. The victim yelled and screamed in excruciating pain.

France averted his eyes from the bloody mess.

"HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY!?" he screamed at France who clenched his stomach anxiously.

"Cease!" Frances screeched at the man, "we do not wish to rearrange his physicality!"

The bound man's stomach lurched… and he vomited in his own mouth. France screamed again horrified, "Swallow it! I beg you don't dirty this cell any further" the man did as he was told and coughed violently, "j-just get it done with… my stomach is weak…" he turned to leave, "au revouir foolish man" with that he slipped out the door, quickly and quietly clutching his stomach. He collapsed onto his knees down the hallway, eyes wide with fear and devastation. He shook uncontrollably and began to cry, "I…..I can't do this! I simply… simply cannot be fearsome!" his breathing became panicky and he curled up on the floor wailing distraughtly.

Inside.

The knife man locked the door then turned to his pale prey, dizzy and bloodless. He looked at the white coat loitering quietly in the rear of the cell. He fumbled through an inventory of metal items set out on a fold up table. He selected a fluorescent lime liquid and poured it into a long needled syringe.

"Francois… subdue the foe"

"With pleasure…" Francois flipped out his beloved knife and began to advance.

"Francois!" the coat barked.

"What?" He replied clearly not seeing the problem.

"I said subdue. Not KILL"

"You know I'm only having a bit of fun Claude… it's not every day I get to rearrange faces"

"I said NO" Francoise grunted in disappointment.

The bound man sighed thankfully.

Francoise slammed his fist into his shoulder wound and the man shrieked.

"FRANCOIS!" He dropped the knife and raised his hands.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done… I promise!"

"We need to keep the blood INSIDE his body thank-you! Or this won't circulate accuarately!"

The man became frightened at this, "What do you mean circulate? What is being circulated!" Francois slapped the man's jaw.

"We are releasing you fool!" His heart skipped a beat.

"T-that's wonderful news….. but what is the catch"

"No catch" the man became increasingly sceptical.

"I see… tell me a lie"

"A lie?" Claude looked amused.

"I'll tell you a good lie blondie" Francois knelt in front of the man, stepping in the blood splatters, "A little secret about the French…"

"Humour me"

"The French are honest people." The blonde man furrowed his brow. As soon as he realised Claude thrust the needle into the base of the man's skull, who became paralyzed with pain. He locked gazes with Francois who smirked dirtily.

"This liquid is very special, we have saved it for a very long time just for important people. People who we deem a threat. Just five millilitres of this stuff can make you forget your name.. completely erasing it from your memory. Gone. Poof! Unfortunately for you, we are injecting over fifty millilitres… sure it's illegal, but we're French. By the end of this conversation you will lose everything housed in your memory! You will have the mind of a heathen. You in all your greatness will be reduced to a mere child, as you once were at the start of this war. You will know only how to walk and talk, nothing else. Zilch. Zero."

"I need to distribute the drug now Francois, finish up"

"We are releasing you. With nothing. Now enjoy the pain…" he lifted his thick fringe and revealed a scar, it ran across his forehead and down the side of his eye, "it only lasts forever…"

"Distributing now"

"Wait NO! Aaaugh!" There was a searing hot sensation in his cerebrum as the liquid was squeezed into his skull and burned like hot lava.

"I said subdue him!" Claude yelled over the screams.

Francois slammed the man's temples and his body instantly slumped down limply, "sweet dreams foreign filth" he thwacked him around the head with incredible force, "that will keep him out cold for a day of two"

"No need" Claude said, carefully pulling the needle from the cerebrum and wiping the wound with anaesthetic, "the brain is in a traumatized state. It won't begin to function again for roughly ten days at least…"

"But the French army will have departed by then?"

"Yes?" He gave Francois a condescending glance. Francois finally clicked, "we abandon him in the middle of the deserted warzone with no aid or people!"

"And?"

"He will eventually perish by himself!"

"Well aren't you a clever boy…" Claude zipped up the bag and folded up the table, while Francois began prodding and poking the unconscious man, "stop that Francois…" he snorted.

Outside the cell France still lay curled up on the floor in a ball whimpering and shaking, he had heard the screams creeping out of the cell. He cradled his head in his hands and stammered quietly to himself,"no…no…what have I done!?"


	2. Embers

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 2 – Embers**

_Dear Diary_

_Yes, it is me, awesome me! Well currently I don't look so hot – you would never guess where I am… done? WELL! I am actually sitting dead centre of the battlefield, counting all our dead soldiers. It's a little bit depressing if you ask me… A few of these carcasses were my friends. Oh well. It is war after all… well it was before we lost against the French. Me and my superior are the only ones left from the army… there is nothing left now._

_Man that's depressing! Let's lighten things up a little bit! I've been advanced to the head of the army! I am the big wig! The captain! But, that's because he died during- this is useless…_

* * *

Prussia snapped his leather diary closed and proceeded to rub his temples. He rose from the half rotten log he planted his bottom on.

His ruby eyes swept over the endless plains of mud and deceased soldiers; both French and those who represented the Holy Roman Empire. Prussia sighed, "Is this the only way for us to unite? Is death really our only redemption?" he peered down at his boots and smiled, "I'm starting to sound like an old man…" he bent over to retrieve his hat and adjusted it on his head, "what does it matter, the war is over now" tucking his diary into his chest pocket and musket in hand, he trudged off through the mud.

The dull sky stretched for miles overhead, grey was everywhere… in the puddles, the clouds and the skin of the dead. Rats found a feast before their beady eyes as they scuttled back and forth trenches, creating warm nests out of uniform material.

A gust of wind soared across the field and blew open his coat. The diary went flying out into the dirt, "Gah! No!" Prussia dropped to his knees and searched frantically , "damn you diary! Why do you have to be so brown! God damnit!" he started pushing bodies and guns. After a long while he sunk back onto his legs in the mud and pummelled the ground.

He exhaled despondently, "now it really IS all gone!" he rested his head in the palm of his hand, the recoiled sharply once he realised his face was now covered in filth.

Something caught his eye in the mud. Pages were turning in the wind, "there you are!" he pulled it out from the mud and clasped it close to his chest. The book fell open to a page. Prussia's heart skipped, then tripped.

It depicted two figures smiling and playing under the sun. The people were labelled: Prussia and Hungary.

Hungary was Prussia's best friend, when they were children that is. Puberty changed Hungary and he became more emotional and reclusive. Until the day came where he was nowhere to be found. Hungary had gone missing. Prussia did everything in his power to try and find him… but he was gone for good.

Prussia closed the book quickly and tucked it away again, "now is not the time for nostalgia" he stood up again.

The sky growled above him and a flash dizzied him, "oh man! REALLY!?"

And so the rain decided to bucket down upon the muddy plains. The trenches became rivers and the ground resembled that of a marsh. Prussia clutched his gun to his chest and tucked his head into his upturned collar, as he advanced on into the sharp rain. The water pooled in his hat and trickled down onto his face. He spotted a trench a few metres away and hopped closer.

The trench was calf high in water, but to Prussia's delight a number of wooden crates floated atop the filthy water. He tossed his gun aside and leapt down into the trench. He spent an enormous amount of time hoisting the crates out of the trench and reassembling them on top of each other, using mud as an adhesive. After long he had created a small shelter out of crates and mud.

He crawled inside and collapsed onto the floor covered in jackets and planks of wood. He pulled the last crate into place, which completed the cube of crates around the exhausted man.

He turned onto his side and curled into a ball. Closing his eyes he attempted to get some well-earned rest.

Sleep welcomed him with open arms.

Thunder and lightning roared on outside his crate haven.

* * *

He opened his eyes, slowly recognizing his surroundings and location.

It was very dark now, pitch black. Prussia fumbled around for his hat, then for the door/crate. He pushed it out with his feet and poked his head out into the crisp darkness. The night was dead silent, still a little bit damp but it was dry enough to start a fire.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes, Prussia peered up into the sky once more; the moon was bright and this would assist him in the quest to find wood. Hardly an excursion.

He set off with his musket in hand once more.

Gathering wood was easy, there were broken fences and crates scattered everywhere, "I wonder what my home looks like now…" he mumbled as he slung a plank on top of his hoard, "I wonder if it is still there…"

Something pulled him from his thoughts.

He caught a glimpse of movement on the horizon. He dropped instantly onto the ground, along with the wood pile. He stared harder into the distance, "what the hell is this?" two figures began to approach Prussia's location, they were arguing in a language unfamiliar to him. They seemed furious. As they drew closer Prussia could see they were dragging something.

Prussia panicked as they came under one hundred metres away from him. He lay on the ground amongst the wood and mud… and pretended to be dead.

The two figures began to pass him, they were now speaking English, their speech was thickly accented, "Well you tell ME how this happened aye!? You're the smart one!" he growled.

"I don't know! He must have woken earlier than we expected and seen us moving away!"

"Perhaps we have underestimated our foe Claude?" The thinner man dropped the sack they carried and screamed at the bigger man.

"I do NOT simply UNDERESTIMATE things Francois! I am the scientist! YOU are the idiot!"

The two men began a heated argument and left the sack on the floor. Suddenly they stopped, "Is…is that a cube?" the thin one muttered.

"Seems like it? The hell?" Prussia turned his head towards the bag and was horrified by what he saw. A hand popped out the opening.

"Don't you understand! Dumbass! The enemy is STILL HERE!"

"That is a camp!?"

Prussia grasped his musket and leapt to his feet. The two Frenchmen turned around, but before they could react the red eyed man swung the base of the musket around their skulls, causing them to fall unconscious.

He snorted furiously, "And that's what you get! French filth!" he spat on their faces. He dropped the plank and inspected the burlap sack.

Tearing open the top of the fabric, he took a look inside. He froze. Shock raced through his veins as he stared down at a battered unconscious blonde child.

"A ch-child!?" he pulled the bag away from the boy and rested him on his lap. He was limp, but still breathing.

Prussia gawked at the boy in complete and utter bewilderment, "what…do I do with it? I couldn't possibly leave it here… could I?"

* * *

A voice whispered to him over the mountains and through the dark forest, "you know who you are child"

The small boy looked up dizzily into the canopy, light spilled in through the thick leaves . He began to follow the sound of the voice.

The pine needles and snow crunched softly beneath his small feet. The hill became increasingly steep and the child started struggling to climb.

The boy grasped a rock and pushed on, persistently following the voice. He broke through the foliage to resurface on a mountain top, the crisp smell swathing in his nostrils.

Clouds lapped at the edge of the peak, the peak where a tall man stood, dressed in fine robes which tossed playfully in the wind with his long blonde hair. The man turned and the boy shivered in the presence of his icy blue gaze. He acknowledged the boy with a smile, "don't you remember?" He gestured for the child to come hither.

He accompanied the man on the rocky ledge of the mountain. He looked down, the child also. Astonished, his eyes were greeted with miles of lush green forest. At the base of the forest he could see the small beginnings of a town, "What is this? I don't understand?" The child looked up at the man.

"Why… this is you" He knelt down to the boy's height and rested a hand on his shoulder, "my dear son, do you not remember a thing?"

* * *

He awoke with a fright.

It was pitch black.

His head ached chronically and his eyes felt swollen.

The floor was covered in warm fabric and the walls were made of wood with a prickly texture. A warm light flickered from between a crack in the wall.

The boy pushed himself up onto his arms but collapsed in pain. He looked over to the pains direction and instantly his stomach tightened dramatically; a large deep gash was festering on his shoulder, turning odd hues of yellow and purple.

Fighting the urge to vomit, the boy nudged open one of the crates.

He crawled out carefully and a delicious smell intoxicated his nostrils. In front of him a fire blazed, crackling and dancing before him. A figure sat in front of the fire on a crate, his ruby eyes were riddled with thought. He held something over the fire. Shadows played across his face.

The boy stood warily. The man looked up, "Oh! Awake already?" The boy nodded, "good! Grub's up!" He waved around the stick with three lumps of roasted meat steaming tantalizingly.

He approached the man cautiously, "come on! Just take it! There's nothing wrong with it!"

He shuffled forward a little, keeping his eyes on Prussia the whole time. Then he carefully snatched the stick from him. Prussia gestured to the crate beside his own and the boy tried to pull himself up. He heaved himself upwards on the crate. A sharp pain rippled up his torso. He yelped and tumbled off.

Prussia became increasingly puzzled. The boy clutched his right shoulder. Prussia leant forward and gagged.

The child pulled away his hand, blood stained his pale hand, "oh god"

"so you DO speak?" Prussia stood from his seat and picked the boy up under his armpits, he dangled there scowling.

"Yes" he sat the child down on top of the crate and knelt beside him.

"Then why didn't you tell me about that disgusting gash? Aye?" he handed the boy his meat.

"I wasn't sure that if I talked, you would hit me or not" he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "that's what they did to me" Prussia frowned.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt you… alright?"

"That sounds good" he took a big bite off the meat and happily chewed.

Prussia stood. He stared at the unsterilized, foul, ill-hued should wound, "we should clean that wound and stitch it up though… that might hurt" the boy peered up at the pale knight of his and attempted a smile.

"That's okay"

"A-aren't you afraid of the pain? Most kids are scared of needles!" The child stopped smiling and looked puzzled.

"I… I don't know, the pain doesn't really bother me… but needles…" The kid rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I'll find out!"

Prussia shrugged and delved into his pockets and pulled out a small silver object.

"What's that"

"This, is my therapist" the child was very confused as he watched the man unscrew the lid and take a large swig from the bottle. He wiped his mouth, "you'll need to take off that pathetic excuse for a shirt if you want it cleaned properly"

The boy used his uninjured arm to remove his shirt. Prussia held back an exclamation as he witnessed the scars scattered all over the child's body. Bruises and cuts alike. This was not an ordinary child.

Prussia said nothing. He dripped his brandy over the wound, "the answer to all your problems boy… is ALCOHOL," he screwed the lid on, "remember that"

Prussia dropped the canteen back into his pocket. He inspected the wound again.

"How will you stitch it?"

"Yes yes! I am thinking!" He rubbed his temples and relaxed his eyes. A light bulb appeared above his head, "yes! Got it!" he looked down at his lapel and picked the least extravagant badge, he handed it to the boy, "break it" as he did so Prussia ripped off two buttons off surrounding jackets and harvested the string.

Prussia tied the string to the pin, "now… this might hurt"

"just do it" the kid closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. He raised his eyebrows.

Thus he began his work. Prussia's sewing skills weren't bad, but they weren't bad either. Resulting in a long and dodgy process.

He tied off the stitch tightly, "there we go" the child looked up.

"It looks great!" he chomped delightedly.

"A-are you eating!?" The child's face was smeared in meat crumbs.

"Yeah… I was starving"

"While I was stitching this, you were eating!?"

"I think so?" Prussia scoffed.

"Wha!? Who are you exactly?" The boy's face dropped at this notion. For a few minutes he sat solemnly thinking.

"I don't know… I was hoping you would know?"

Prussia sighed and looked into the fire, "sorry kid… I can't"

"That's okay…hey what exactly is this meat?"

"Rat. A small rodent creature that feeds off flesh of those who are dead" The boy froze.

"Oh…" Prussia laughed at his reaction, "well it is filling"

"That's because you ate five!" he chuckled and wiped his nose and began to stamp out the fire, "morning will come soon, we should get more rest"

* * *

After half an hour Prussia still aid awake in the cube. His thoughts were running riot through his brain, like bees in a hive.

"Who is this child? Where did he come from? Who were these men? Why is he wounded so badly… whoever he is, I can't leave him here alone. I'll bring him home to my place… I'll even bring him up myself if I have to…" a jittering sound began. Prussia turned over and the boy was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

The boy felt warmth cover him. He looked down, it was a soldiers jacket, still warm. He peered over to Prussia who lay in a thin shirt and trousers.

'_He gave me his jacket?'_ he felt extremely guilty.

Prussia felt warmth approach his left side. His jacket was tossed back over him. Prussia was dumbfounded when the boy crawled over and grabbed his torso. Prussia had no clue what to do.

"I'm cold. You're cold. You can have half the jacket"

"Fine." They lay for a while in awkward silence. The boy clutching Prussia's cotton shirt.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" Prussia sighed.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt , I am a country. I represent my own nation. I have no family. My friends are dead. I am alone, sometimes it is better that way too. I can't remember my father. What I do, I do only to become more powerful"

"What about me?"

"That was an unexpected turn of events…"

"I don't have family either. I woke up two days ago and saw everyone leaving in the distance. I followed them but they started yelling and shouting and hitting me. I don't know what I did wrong…"

"You did nothing. They are the ones who did wrong…"

"What did they do?"

"They hurt you and they hurt me" he begun fuming, "my wound is not one that can be seen"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I've decided"

"What have you decided?"

"You helped me heal my wounds, so I've decided to help heal yours" Prussia's stomach clenched.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be your little brother, and you can be my very own big brother!"

"Big brother?"

"Yep!" He thought.

"Okay then… from now on we're brothers"

"Okay…"

"My very own…"

* * *

"Stand back" Prussia poured the last of the brandy over the crates. He took a glove full of glowing embers and blew them towards the cube, as soon as the embers made contact with the brandy, the crate cube exploded into flame. Prussia sighed and peered deep into her own thoughts.

"Remember to forget and forget to remember, the largest fire starts from an ember…" Prussia muttered to himself. He tore himself from his thoughts and looked down at the boy, "what's on your mind?"

He looked up and tried to smile again… blue eyes glistening in the light of day, "I'm thinking about your place Gilbert!"

"Uh… please go ahead and call me by my country, Prussia…Is that so?"

"Yeah! I wonder what it's like!" Prussia slapped his hat on top of the boy's head. He then hoisted the child above his head and sat him on his shoulders.

"Well you'll find out soon enough. My place is only two days from here on foot"

"Okay!" Prussia began to trudge towards the endless horizon, with his future sitting upon his shoulders.

Unknowingly, this relationship would change the course of their lives and history forever.


	3. Nostalgia

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 3 - Nostalgia**

A rat scurried across the filthy boots of Prussia. He stood staunch in the silent streets; cobblestone, stained with mud, blood, sweat and tears.

Doors of houses once hospitable were charred and crumbling, windows shattered, curtains shredded and weakly waving. Furniture broken and tossed throughout the street.

He stepped slowly, edging towards the empty skeleton of his once great nation; soaking the surroundings like a sponge.

He peered over to the butchers shop where Prussia used to source his meat, "Gunter… my old friend" the glass to the shop was scattered across the ground, laying in puddles like dull stars. He gazed into the shop. Meat still hung behind the destroyed counter, flies flocking to the rotten and putrefying flesh, "There is less than nothing… could those bastards not even leave me with my people? My dignity?" he muttered angrily beneath his inconsistent breath.

Prussia wandered aimlessly through the ghostly town, drenching himself in melancholic remembrance. Something caught his attention, a flicker of light in the town square. A glow, a flicker of hope.

He turned on his heels; still wary of the boy on his shoulders, limp and heavy due to sleep. He jogged down the tight alley, pushing aside the shadows he burst into the light.

He face dropped and his heart leapt into his throat.

A mountain of people; no, corpses piled on top of each other, blistering and singeing within a wall of flames.

Above the bonfire hung a large banner, strung between buildings.

It read: WELCOME HOME PRUSSIA!

A silent white rage engulfed Prussia as he read and re-read the banner over and over and over again.

"Whoever did this… WILL PAY for what they have done here!" he clenched his teeth and clenched his fists.

The boy on his shoulders stirred from slumber.

"I need to get him home. No boy should ever have to witness this sickly horror…" He turned and began to pace away.

The little boy cracked open an eye and watched the fire consume the humans. He scowled as the banner caught fire.

'_They will pay… I promise you brother' _he thought, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" The small boy shook himself out of a daydream and noticed where he was.

His feet dangled over the edge of the rock, dipping his toes into the clouds. He looked up and the blonde man peered down inquisitively.

"Nothing"

"Boy," he knelt down to the boy, "you clearly are, I can see the thought stagnant in your eyes" the boy quickly turned his sight away.

"I was wondering… you never told me your name" The man looked offended by this. Then his face softened, "I see"

"See what?" He looked down at the village.

"Nothing" The boy smirked.

"It's clearly something! I can see it in your eyes!" he raised an eyebrow. The man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright. You shall know my name"

"So? Who are you?" The man paused for a few moments.

"I am Germania," he smiled at the boy, who was struck by this name, "you don't remember me… but I am your-"

* * *

Prussia shuffled through the hot ashes of his nation's inhabitants, or what was left of them. He frowned at the ground, deep in thought, hands clenched in pockets.

"Damn you… damn you all"

He had once played games in this same town as a child, a long time ago. He would chase other countries such as Austria and Hungary… only, Austria wouldn't beat him up with sticks and other potential weapons if he caught him.

Prussia felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"What should I do with the ashes? I can't sweep it all up… the wind would blow it away and it would be a waste of my time" a gust of wind picked up a handful of soot and threw it carelessly into the sky, "I could let the wind take it…"

He began to imaging the square in its former glory, "there used to be flags hanging from the house roofs… and there were stalls everywhere, packed with freshly baked bread and fruit. I remember the smells would make my mouth water, even from my bedroom window! Buskers would dress in their most flamboyant outfits and fill the town with music, and everyone would dance" Prussia was swelling with fond memories, he closed his eyes. Then he opened… the square was buzzing with life.

People were singing and yelling out prices, bartering and laughing; it was the finest of symphonies one could ever wish to hear. The world was big and exciting from the height of a grown man's buttocks, the little Prussia ran among the sights, sounds, smells and knee caps of the market.

"Come on Gilbird! We have to find him! He said he'd be here!" Ducking and diving recklessly between peoples legs was not Gilbird's best skill in the slightest, "hurry up!" he yelled, turning for a moment then colliding into a robust pair of limbs, falling onto the ground with a heavy thud, "Hey! What that hell! What's the big idea!?" Prussia barked up at his offender.

"Better watch yourself Gil, you might really hurt yourself someday" The chap bent down and extended a large rough palm to the boy. His large blue eyes smiled kindly.

Prussia grinned up at the man and leapt up himself, "I'm tough! Don't worry about me Gunter!" The man chuckled.

"What are you doing running about like that anyway?"

"My best friend promised he'd be here today… but I can't find him!" Gilbird finally came flapping slow and fatigued onto Prussia's shoulder, "What took so long!"

"He's getting a little chubby if you ask me!" Gunter prodded the ball of feathers laughing.

"Oi! That's because you keep feeding him snacks when I'm not looking!" He scowled, "It's not your fault your fat Gilbird, don't listen to him"

"Alright. You shall win this time… say? Do you want a lift?"

"What?"

"Do you want a lift onto my shoulders? So you can see better?" Prussia's face lit up.

"Sure! But… it's because you're too tall! Not because I'm short! Because I'm not!"

"Have it your way" Prussia clambered carelessly onto the man's strangely muscular back, gripping his blond locks.

As he stood, Prussia could see everything in the town square. Every single one of the stalls and their products were visible to him, colours splattered everywhere contrasting against the blue sky.

"Can you see him?" he gazed over the bobbing heads.

"What's that!" he pointed at the buskers, they were playing a strange instrument that he had never seen before.

"That? I believe that's called a lute. They say it originated in Spain…"

"Oh"

"Although it has strings it is actually classed as a percussion instrument"

"That's stupid"

"How?"

"It has strings! It should be a STRING instrument!"

"Let's not argue…"

"Can we blame the Spaniards?"

"Don't we always?"

"There!" Prussia spotted his friend standing by the musicians, "he's over there!"

"Okay, coming down" Prussia scrambled off and landed awkwardly on the ground before sprinting off.

"Thanks Gunter! Catch ya later!" Gunter sighed and went about his business.

"See you Gilbert… odd child"

Prussia dashed over to his friend, who was completely oblivious to him… until they collided and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! God damn!"

"haha sorry!" he said pushing himself off his friend who was clutching his chest, "are you alright?"

"Yeah! Fine! My chest hurts a bit that's all"

"Sorry Hungary"

"No sweat!" Prussia pulled Hungary up.

"You're late… as usual!" Hungary punched him in the arm.

"You're early! As usual!" He punched him back.

The musicians located beside them started to play their jovial music again, "Ah! Music!" Hungary grinned and began to hop around awkwardly. Prussia laughed.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm dancing! What else?" Prussia snorted and folded his arms.

"That's not dancing, that's hopping!" Hungary shot him a daggers.

"Oh yeah? Why don't YOU dance then! Mister smarty pants!" Prussia's face turned a deep hue of crimson.

"Ah….well…. d-dancing is for pussys!"

"Chicken"

"N-no!" Hungary began imitating a chicken, so badly that even Gilbird was insulted. Prussia became increasingly frustrated, until he finally gave in.

"FINE DAMNIT!" He leapt in beside Hungary and started dancing along with him.

"Yeah! Prussia's got moves!" He blushed even harder.

"You think so? I MEAN- Of course I do! I am the awesome Prussia!" They both laughed/ They skipped and giggled and acted like morons as the pace quickened.

Prussia stepped on something.

He opened his eyes.

He was further away from the grey sooty stones. There was silence, as the echoes of memories waned in the rear of his skull.

Something glistened below his foot. He bent down and brushed away the ash from the hot metal object, his body rippled with sorrow as he recognized the object. Each nerve stimulated with a certain melancholic chill. The object stared through him as he held it in his glove. A silver and black metal cross was stained in blood and smut. Prussia exhaled heavily.

"You served me well… my dear friend Gunter…" he clutched the pendent and shoved it deep into his pocket.

He stood from the ashes.

"Is there nothing but death for me here?" he whispered furiously, "IS THERE NOTHING MORE THAN DEATH!?" he yelled at the sky, which sat solemnly overhead. Prussia panted deeply and yelled in outrage once more, voice masked by a strong screeching wind. He fely every single fibre in his body tense as he ground his teeth down.

"But yet, there is also life" Another voice called from behind Prussia, who turned quickly, enraged that he had not been notified of another's' presence earlier.

Another man stood across the square, navy coat filthied and torn.

"What are you doing here Roderich…"

"I should be asking you the same question Gilbert… my old friend"

"Have you come to mock me!?" He shouted ferociously pulling out a handgun from the inside of his coat, "huh!?"

The man calmly rose his hands above his head, "I have no ill intention, and I come with no weapons…I come in peace" Prussia laughed manically.

"There is no such thing as peace! Have you seen this war!? Have you seen the death!?" He was screaming across the square now, hot tears pouring down his place complexion. His armed hand began to tremble.

"You know that I know… I was beside you the whole time"

Prussia lowered the gun hopelessly and became limp with grief. Austria sighed in fond relief at the crying man. He limped to Prussia and collapsed on him as they embraced tightly.

"I am so glad to see you alive" he cried into his shoulder, "but what the hell are you doing here?"

Austria pulled out of the hug and placed a firm grip on Prussia's shoulder, "if you cannot see already… but I too have fallen. Dare I say it Gilbert? I ask for your assistance in regaining my nations strength and pride, " he looked as grim as death itself, "please dear god help me?"

Prussia was frozen.

A smile played at the corner of his mouth, "and to think we used to chase each other on sight…" the smile left, "but we aren't children anymore… and this isn't a game"

"You're speaking in riddles… this is not like you at all"

"The war has changed the both of us! Not just me… it is all too much, I wish I had died along with my kin damnit! It's only half what I deserve!" Austria pierced Prussia's stare and held his body firmly with both hands now.

"Don't you dare speak like that! It is attitudes like this that will surely get us killed!"

"What IS there to live for? I have nothing! It would be better if I was just terminated-" A sharp crack echoed across the town, Prussia's check was burning, "di-did you just slap me!?"

"YES! YOU FOOL!" Austria bellowed in his face, "YOU HAVE EVERY REASON NOT TO BE TERMINATED!"

"Give me one"

"The boy" Prussia regained his senses instantly. He realized his idiocy, "Gil… you have a child to look after" he remembered the boy he had put to bed not over two hours before in his home, "this isn't an ordinary child either"

"What? He's perfectly norma-"

"Have you seen the scars?" He silenced himself, "I'll take that as a yes…"

"He said people used to hit him if he talked… and he can't remember a thing from during or before the war"

"Doesn't that seem odd to you!"

"He was following the French army for a few days he told me… but they abused him when he followed them"

"They would be trying to get rid of him… leave him to die… or even terminate" Prussia furrowed his brows as he realised what Austria was trying to provoke.

"You don't think…"

"I do" his heart skipped a beat, "in fact I am positive… Prussia, you have found a young nation"

"A nation!?" His body washed over in a cold wave of apprehension. His whole being became numb and expressionless with shock. The tough, mean, self-centred, self-righteous Prussia had found a nation, moments from dissolution and rescued it. The grand Prussia, a saviour.

"If you have nothing left to live for… live for him! Live for me!" Austria let go of Prussia and stepped back in disappointment, "or simply throw away the possibilities on a whim… and lie in the ashes with your people" Prussia snapped back to Austria who looked desperately at him, dry blood lining his hairline, "unfortunately, there are some decisions you have to make yourself… your choice" He began to limp away, he turned.

Prussia's mind was buzzing, then on the spur of a notion he hollered, "Wait!" Austria turned over his shoulder, "let's do it!" the fire in Prussia's heart re-kindled itself. Austria smiled.

"Your face lit up Gil" he turned back to him and smiled.


	4. Brüder

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 4 – Brüder**

"This is so unseemingly…" Austria sighed, draped over Prussia's back like a wet flannel.

"Would you like to walk the rest of the way?" he puffed between breaths. He sighed.

"No"

"Then I advise that you shut your royal whiney little girl boy man mouth!" he barked.

Prussia hitched the droopy noble up onto his back more as he continued to trudge up the long winding hill, flora that used to line the dirt path was diminished. Dried sticks and pebbles crunched beneath his heavily burdened boots, this was the first familiar sound that Prussia had been dying to hear for so long. His chest swelled with warmth, not with the burning of overworked lungs or heartburn; but more of an emotional stirring that seemed to say "Welcome Home" and embraced him tightly from the front door, and so it did.

He stood before a large white mansion, untouched by the likes of war. A large oak door coaxed him hence.

"Home… at last" he grinned, dumping the drowsy noble on the dirt carelessly. Falling also like a wet towel.

"Ah! Would you mind!?" he sat up and rubbed his forehead. Becoming aware of his surroundings Austria gazed up at the towering building in disbelief, "this… is where you live?" his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The white exterior and crimson curtains co-incidentally matched that of Prussia's pale complexion.

"And?" he turned sideways and glanced at the royal mess.

"It's… uhh…nice" Prussia snorted and burst into his home.

"Nice? It's AWESOME!" He bellowed, frolicking down the hallway of his home, "an awesome house for an awesome guy, who is the AWESOME ME! HA!"

Austria stumbled into the doorway and clutched the frame, "If the war doesn't get me first... this man will without a doubt, be the death of me" he grumbled.

"What was that?" Austria yelped as Prussia strangely materialized from behind the door with his gun tightly in hand.

"Oh! Just me grumbling to myself!" Prussia slammed the door behind him and ushered his friend further into the house.

"It's annoying. Don't do that" he smiled, practically dragging the noble into the main hall.

Austria was astounded, the floor was tiled in polished marble; black and white, much like a chess board. At the rear of the hall, a large white staircase adorned in detailed carvings grew from the floor. A red carpet softened the sounds of their footsteps as they advanced deeper into the grand cave of Prussia. The staircase branched into three archways.

"Left is your new quarters, right is mine" Austria nodded awestruck, "the water is still running so I expect you to get clean, there should still be some old clothes in the wardrobe so help yourself…erm…do that, then come find me in the kitchen when you're done"

He cleared his throat as Prussia darted off, "Hm…yes okay then"

* * *

He relaxed back into the bath tub, the hot water nipping at his battered pallid skin. Steam rose and swirled in the air above him and caressed his dirtied pores.

Running his long slender fingers through his hair, Roderich discovered a long scratch on the underside of his arm, which reminded him of his injury. Tenderly he lifted his wounded leg from the water. His right ankle was large and purple, veins throbbing through the lump, "a badly sprained ankle…" Above his knee was another large ill-hued lump, accompanied by a thick graze; like seared flesh, "I was very lucky not to have lost that knee cap indeed" he flashed back to that moment, as a thickly accented man screeched his name.

"Roderich!" He turned swiftly in the midst of chaos to see his colleague struggling to stand from the mud. Blue eyes dripping with fear.

"Holy Rome!" He clutched his bayonet and dashed through the gunfire to the man who clutched his thigh, uniform slowly turning crimson.

Austria threw himself beside Holy Rome, whose fingernails dug into his leg sharply, "my leg! I-I was shot!" he stammered, pulling away his hand momentarily so Austria could see that damage. The bullet was lodged into his thigh bone, and the main artery was punctured.

"Take my belt!" he whipped it off and fastened it tightly above the wound, Holy Rome grunting and whimpering in pain as he yanked it tighter, "why isn't it stopping!?" he pulled tighter and tighter until it wouldn't budge any further, "It's barely made a difference! Why is it not stemming the flow!?" He felt an icy hand shakily grab his wrist, he looked up.

"It doesn't matter Roderich" the words like poison, "win the war and go home"

"Holy Ro-"

"You must!" another voice began screaming orders in French afar, "so you can tell miss Italy, that I love her…" Austria swallowed anxious guilt; knowing that Italy was infact a male, he nodded dimly, "in my pocket… there is a letter, get it" his voice was becoming more frail by the second, and his face more pale. Austria fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a wrapped parchment, "give this to Italia…"

A voice yelled coarsely, "CANON! THEY HAVE A CANON!"

"Go…" he whispered, as his eyes rolled back in his skull and he collapsed backwards.

Austria stood and sprinted from the body of the Holy Roman Empire… finally a man.

To his horror, an explosion echoed across the field like thunder as the French canon was fired.

The ball of red hot metal hurled itself towards Austria, who was tossed backwards screaming in pain. The collision between the earth himself winded his weak frame.

"Hm, yes… I am very lucky indeed" he muttered, sliding his leg back into the water.

The last words of HRE whispering in his ears,_ 'It doesn't matter Roderich, win the war and go home… you must! So you can tell Miss Italy that I love her… in my pocket, there is a letter…'_

HRE had never spoken so seriously about his own existence before, in fact he never has. But forcing his potential saviour to stop helping him must have meant HRE really had accepted the truth. That there was no other option. He had been struggling as an empire for a very long time before the revolution. If it wasn't for HRE's forceful words, Austria would have ceased to exist. HRE had in fact, saved his life… despite his own elimination. If Holy Rome had survived the war and come home, he would become too deeply disappointed anyway. His love had hit puberty and to everyone's surprise, turned out to be male. HRE would have died from heartbreak anyway if he returned home to 'Miss' Italy, either that or a heart attack from shock.

Austria shook out of thought, "that's enough pondering for one day…" he carefully ;ifted himself out of the bathtub. As he carefully set his pale feet into the floor.

'_in my pocket, there is a letter… give this to Italia…'_

"In my pocket, there IS a letter…" he bent down and fumbled through his own clothes, he pulled out the parchment; still dirty. He turned it over and shivered. Bloodied fingerprints of Holy Rome remained on the paper.

He stumbled in shock as a yell pierced from down the hall.

* * *

Prussia had accidentally woken the sleeping boy by singing loudly and very out of tune in the shower, something he had looked forward to in a very long time.

Shaking his head like a dog he sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, "ahhh…. So good to be home!" He stretched.

It was only then he noticed the young child sitting upright in his bed.

Prussia felt a breeze fondle his buttocks. Yes. The great Prussia was butt naked, before a child.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy let out a yell as he caught sight of Prussia's exposed 'Black Forest'.

"Ah! Does my beauty intimidate you? Kesekesekese!" He tried to calm the boy, "Fine! If you can't handle all of this pure awesomeness I 'll put some pants on!" He threw on some patriotic underwear, "there! Happy!?" The boy trembled, maimed, "meet me down stairs in ten minutes boy! I have some more introductions to do!" He chirped, pulling on his beloved blue uniform. The child nodded and merged into the blankets once more.

"Please… oh please let me un-see what I have just seen!" He cradled his head in his hands, eyes burning.

* * *

"Right! I call the inner sanctum to order!" Prussia tapped his beer glass with an unnecessarily large knife.

"I have a question" The Austrian raised a hand, stirring his tea with another, "who voted you the leader?"

"THIS is a meritocracy NOT a democracy thanks Roddy! Plus, I call the shots around here! It is my house anyway!" He ranted, gesturing dangerously with the knife. Austria gulped and began to stir his tea nervously.

"Perhaps I'm having second thoughts about this alliance…" he muttered.

"SO! First thing is first! We need to get introductions out of the way, so we know each other! Eh?" He glanced towards the boy who devoured some cooked sausages Prussia had made, "I am the AWESOME Prussia! Or Gilbert, I love beer and Wurst! Kesekesekese! Now your turn Roddy!" Austria sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"My name is Roderich, I represent my nation of Austria. I love music and tea…" he turned specifically to the child, "And I'm not an moron like Prussia so feel free to come and talk to me anytime…" Prussia fumed.

"OKAY! So… do you have a name?" He shook his head.

"You really don't remember your name?" Austria leaned forward, perplexed.

"No. I don't remember having one ever" The men shared a glance.

"One second" they turned around and began to whisper to one another, "how do you name a person!? Quick think of a name!"

"Why ME!? Mister meritocracy!"

"I am a practical man! Not an intellect and you know that!"

While the two were arguing over who would name the boy, the child went off in thought.

_^If I don't have a name, I'll just make one up! That man in my dream had a really cool name… what was it….^ _ The boy reached for a pencil and some paper to work on.

_^Germania! That's right! Now… how can I get a cool name out of that? Maybe if I moved this here… then cut that off!^_

**GERMANIA - GERMAN**

_^ No that doesn't sound right… what if I add this on…^_

**GERMANIA - GERMAN - GERMANI**

_^Germani… not an 'i' it looks weird… a, e, i, o, u and y…^_

**GERMANA, GERMANE, GERMANI, GERMANO, GERMANU, GERMANY**

_^Germany… Germany….. GERMANY!^_

"Germany!" The boy exclaimed, grinning. The two men turned around in surprise, "my name is Germany!"

"AWESOME NAME! It's almost as awesome as mine! Kesekesekese! I would have preferred something like New Prussia! But that's cool!" He patted the boy like a dog.

"But what about your other name?"

"Other name?"

"Prussia, Gilbert!"

"Austria, Roderich… that one?" The boy shrugged.

"I suppose it will just happen" Austria bit his lip and adjusted his glasses.

"Come to think of it… I did have a name" Prussia scoffed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?"

"There is a great musician in my country, he has taught me all I know about music… and life… his name is Ludwig Van Beethoven. So I was thinking… Ludwig would be your name?" The boy began to think about this.

"Hmph! Why would the boy want a silly Austrian name like that!"

"WELL! At least it isn't one of your foolish Prussian names!"

"Wha-actually! Beethoven is Prussian! Not Austrian!"

"No. No. You are mistaken, he is definitely Austrian"

"Prussian!"

"Austrian"

"Prussian!"

"Austrian!"

"Austrian…"

"PRUSSIA- WHAT!? NO!" Prussia leapt up in joy.

"Hah! You said it yourself! Beethoven is Prussian!" Austria groaned exasperatedly and folded his arms, the child patted his shoulder.

"That's okay Mister Austria, brother is just being annoying" Prussia choked. He cast a sideways glance at him. Face turning more red by the second. Austria also blushed a little.

"ah… I-I see" the sparkling blue eyes smiled at him. Something struck him.

"Mister? What's wrong?" He shivered slightly.

"Oh nothing child, I'm a bit chilly that's all" he returned to his tea cup, steam fogging his glasses.

Prussia stared at the fogging glasses, "anyway…" he cleared his throat, "education is another thing we have decided on!"

"I will be teaching you written language and music… as Gilbert is shocking at both" he shot a glance at the albino.

"Hey now! I happen to be a very accomplished violinist!"

"Yes, I can't argue with that! But your theory skills are disgusting!" he admittedly swallowed a pint of beer, "also, I will be teaching you history and geography… it is important to learn about past nations and the current ones too… unfortunately this is all I can teach you, soo…" Prussia let out a glass shattering burp before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I am teaching you all the rest!" he reclined in his chair, "mathematics, strategic thinking, science, physical education cool stuff like that! AND I'll be doing it all the old fashioned PRUSSIAN way! Just like my dad raised me… the HARD way!" Both the boy and Austria gulped.

* * *

Prussia lay awake once more that night. Covers covering half of his scarred chest. He stared up at the ceiling vacantly. A little warm body breathed lightly beside him, the boy refused to sleep by himself in fear of the French coming and taking him. The French are too pussy to enter Austrian and Prussian lands without a large army anyway and if they did, Prussia would beat the crap out of them.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, this startled Prussia. The door quietly swung open. Prussia sighed, "What do you want NOW Roderich!"

Austria glided over to the bed, Prussia watching carefully as he slid in next to him.

"There was a rat in my bed" he muttered quietly.

"Hmph, I didn't hear you scream like a little gi-" he was silenced when he felt a thin arm creep around his waist, his face turning a deep shade of pink, "wha-"

"I'm cold. Nothing more" Prussia lay as still as a brick as the Austrian lay his head on his chest. He made a small noise.

"What"

"Your heart… it's working overtime"

"I-I have a cholesterol problem…" he could feel him smile on his chest.

"The child came to me before bed"

"Oh? What did he want?" he shivered as the warm breath of Austria tickled his skin.

"He told me he decided on his name"

"Yeah? And?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" his heart skipped a beat.

"Beilschmidt? That's-"

"Your last name, I know… he said he wanted to be just like his big brother and Mister Austria" he peered at the child who slept with a smile on his face, "just without your weird narcissism"

"What!? Why I oughtta-"

"That makes us his legal guardians you know… we need to take this seriously"

"Yeah yeah… I know that! You think so little of me Roddy"

"Not really Gil… not really…" Prussia flushed a hot hue once more.

Austria swept over Prussia's chest with his soft gaze, looking at his exhibition of scars from past battles, _'I've never thought little of you Gilbert… how could I…'_

He felt a hot palm rest itself awkwardly on his back. Prussia's palms were sweaty from confused anxiousness. Eventually he relaxed and the three Germanic countries drifted off in a deep slumber.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany**


	5. Journalism and Letters

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 5 – Journalism and Letters**

_**Dear Journal**_

_**My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, or Germany! I have only just been given this name because I can't remember my last one. So people just call me Germany instead.**_

_**Big brother and Mister Austria gave me this book so I can write about what happened to me today! But brother says it's to record my 'awesomeness' or something. He's weird. I like him, he's funny.**_

_**Mister Austria is really nice too, but he drinks so much tea. They both fight a lot over silly things, like food and stuff. But this morning I woke up and brother AND Mister Austria were in bed with me. It was funny, he said he had a rat in his bed and was made to sleep with us. **_

_**Mister Austria says it's bed now… goodnight journal!**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Today me and brother went down to the town together. It was really grey and creepy, it was a little sad. But brother said if we don't fix it, it will always be this dead and sad. So we started moving stuff and cleaning the streets… brother burnt all the furniture. He plays with fire too much I think…**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Today Mister Austria was teaching me the old Prussian language and we got really bored. So we started to create our own secret language that brother wouldn't understand! How cool it that! We decided to call it German after my own name, it's so neat! So we speak German in front of Prussia all the time now and he has no idea what we're saying! He gets really annoyed. Mister Austria and brother fought over that too.**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**This afternoon my brother and I went jogging before lunch. We went down to the village and we visited all the new people and stalls who are slowly returning. We housed them and fed them too, so our country can grow once more and become great again.**_

_**I love my brother but he has started getting into a horrible habit of hitting me with various object like sticks, stones and frying pans alike. Austria doesn't like it so he hit Prussia back, who complained and said 'it's the Old Prussian way' or some crap like that.**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Days have become a bit boring. It's either arguing with brother or fighting with brother or doing exercise with brother… well more like me doing the exercise and him coaching lazily with a stick. But Austria says soon I will learn how to use weapons, like guns! And that sounds a lot more interesting than this…**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Today was so boring I couldn't find anything to write about. Germania hasn't talked to me in a while either… a while meaning a few years…. I hope he comes back soon.**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**SERIOUSLY BORED HERE!**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote in you last, I have seriously neglected you.**_

_**So much has happened. I've learnt everything about weapons and tactics, I even beat both my brothers once or twice.**_

_**The town is fully re-established and running, there is more life than ever before according to Austria. He says brother couldn't have done it without me.**_

_**Today is my birthday. My brothers have thrown some ridiculous ball on this day… I wonder if they even remembered that it was my birthday. I would have rather kept it quiet today, read a good book and eaten my Wurst and a pint of beer… **_

* * *

The blonde man closed his journal on the wooden table and plopped the in pen back in its pot, releasing its thin shaft from his large rugged fingers.

He walked over to the mirror in his room; it was dark, the only light emanated from a cluster of candles.

Germany felt odd and uncomfortable in the extravagant black clothing with golden embroidery that Prussia had lent him to wear, he said 'you're a hottie bro! Flaunt it!' Germany could barely button the shirt around his chest, the whole outfit strangled him like tight plastic.

He wasn't used to having his hair parted in such an awkward place either. He stood before his reflection and sighed exasperatedly. He saw only an awkward imitation of his brother, a tight collared attempt. In his silent rage he tugged at the jacket sleeves, forcing them to tear at the seams and rip off, revealing the white sleeves of his cotton undershirt. He unbuttoned the two top buttons of his undershirt and loosened the frilly neck thing. Tousling his hair he licked his large palms and slicked it back to its proper position, a hairs straying at the front.

He looked in the mirror again. Now he saw Germany, "let's get this party started ja?"

* * *

"Is everyone here? It looks like everyone is here. Well everyone who is anyone that is!"

"I know none of the people! Who are they! None of them are nations!"

"Nations? Oh…"

"Are you telling me you forgot to invite the nations to the most important party you will ever throw!? Infidel!"

"Hey now! It will still be a good party! You may not know anyone here but brother does! So pipe down princess!"

Austria and Prussia were bickering at the rear of the hall, watching over their guests warily.

"Y-you look 'awesome' this evening may I add…" Austria pushed up his glasses as he pretended to look at the dancing and laughing people, trying to avoid looking at Prussia's unnecessarily tight shirt clinging to his defined biceps and chest, a chest that was screaming to be released.

"Heh… I know right! I'm so incredibly sexy!" He laughed nervously, knowing that it was a genuine compliment.

"Apologies, I had to make some adjustments to my attire…" Germany clomped down the stairs. Prussia shrieked.

"MY JACKET! Where are my sleeves!?"

"I think it looks better Germany, your brother has a horrid fashion sense…"

He shot daggers at the noble, "says the one who complimented my awesomeness not over five seconds ago…"

"uuuhhh DINNER TIME!"

* * *

All the guests were dabbing their mouths and patting their bellies like stuffed pigs. It was late and although the outside was crisp and sharp with cold, the indoors was humid and warm.

Prussia loosened his neck tie and took a quick swig from his beer before tapping the glass and standing at the head of the table.

Silence. All eyes on him. Just how he liked it.

He cleared his throat, " brothers and sisters, I and my siblings welcome you to our ball! You all look great!" but not as awesome as himself, "I hope you have enjoyed the food and music, proudly provided by our brother nation Austria" the guests applauded. Austria blushed lightly in gratitude.

Prussia could see all the younger women blushing and eyeballing him sneakily, they swooned as he blushed and adjusted those god damn glasses of his. Prussia choked on his saliva and coughed, "ahem, thanks Austria … the reason I gathered you all here tonight is not only to celebrate the rebirth of our grand nation! NO!" He glanced over at Germany who gave him the same confused look that he once gave his brother as a child, "tonight is for my brother Germany"

Germany's stomach filled with butterflies. Or moths, because that sounds more manly. Prussia placed a medium sized wooden box on the table, "to my brother I give him a gift worthy of kings!" He gestured to his brother to open the box.

Germany rose warily, watching his brothers expressions as he lifted the lid.

A rolled piece of parchment sat above a metal cross, glistening in the light. Germany touched the cool smooth metal, wiping a thumb over the surface, "that cross," Prussia cut in, "belonged to one of the greatest soldiers I have ever served with, and my best friends… it belongs to you now"

Germany turned his attention to the parchment. He unfurled it suspiciously and began to read the rather official looking document:

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt, Brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt.**_

_**Nation of Germany, Allied with Austria and Prussia.**_

_**It is hereby confirmed your acknowledgement as a nation within the World Conference Organization. **_

Germany became increasingly bewildered, he read further.

_**We welcome you to the community of World Conference. You r acknowledgement as a nation has been notified to the other countries. We proudly accepted your application for land and you have a very willing donor.**_

_**Henceforth, Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia has donated 50% of his land mass to become the country of Germany.**_

_**You are welcomed to the World Conference meetings with your brother and we hope to see your country advance greatly in the future.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Kind Regards – THE WORLD CONFERENCE ORGANIZATION.**_

* * *

Candles flickered dimly as they drew their last breaths of life, slowly, waning away into the shadows.

Prussia peeled his jacket from his skin, feeling his veins tingle from lack of blood, "maybe" he chuckled, "I do need to invest in some new clothes and stuff Kesekesekese!" he started untying his neck tie. He stopped. Feeling a presence in his room, other than his own self. He slid his hand down his waist and grasped the hilt of his handgun which hid in his pocket. Pulling the neck tie off he created a distraction whilst turning the opposite way, staring down the barrel of his brothers gun.

"Oh!" he exclaimed lowering his weapon immediately, "I see you've grown accustomed to my reactions eh?" they both chuckled, slipping the firearms away, "whaddya want? Because something tells me that you're not here to watch me undress" he sniggered cheekily striking a suggestive pose.

"Gross" Germany scoffed and rolled his eyes, "no, I actually wanted to ask you a question…" he brushed his fingers across the pendant, hanging proudly around his neck.

"Yeah? And?"

"Which soldier did this belong to? That one you served with" Prussia stopped a moment, mind flashing back to the time he watched his people burn. He sat down on his chair, adjacent to his bed.

"Well," he sighed and rubbed his temples, "his name is- was Gunter. He was my best friend since birth. From the second I was born he was beside me,"

"Your parents?"

"Never knew them, could never remember their faces…" Germany itched the back of his neck, "but I didn't need to, I had Gunter. He acted as my father, my mother and my hero… taught me everything I know today" Austria slipped silently through the door, unnoticed, "one day, he signed up to serve in the Teutonic Knights to fight in a great battle. I was such a fool. I admired the man so much that I followed him into the war… we nearly died because of my stupid affection. There is one thing I remember as clear as the day. That moment when I had been speared," Prussia lifted his shirt and pointed to a circular scar indented in his waist, "I was caught off guard for only one second"

"I see"

"I don't even remember the man who pierced me. I don't remember where it was. All I remember is the expression on Gunter's face when he saw me lying in the mud with the dead, covered in blood… I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see him again… I loved that man so dearly" Austria lowered his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"So… what happened to him?" Prussia smiled, happy that Germany had forgotten the burning of this town, the people and Gunter.

"Old age. He was an old man who couldn't keep up with my own youth. He died in his bed, and I was beside him" Germany nodded.

"I see" Austria shook his head in the background. Liar.

"Get some sleep west – tomorrow I'm taking you to the World Conference" Germany nodded and smiled.

"Ja! Night!" He nodded at Austria who watched him leave. And waited until the door locked.

Prussia sighed in the chair and stood, turning to the mirror and nostalgically unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're a liar Gilbert" he shook his head in the reflection of Gilbert's mirror.

"An you are an eavesdropper, not so different are we?"

"Just as bad as each other…" Prussia continued to free his chest of the cotton nightmare, keeping eye contact with Austria's reflection, "you never told me you were going to the World Conference, or that you even had plans of going" he burnt his stare into Prussia's scarred back. He could feel the heat on his shoulder blades, like searing metal.

"That's because I don't" Austria thought he heard wrong. Perhaps his hearing was impaired.

"excuse me?" he frowned, "I don't think I heard correctly… what did you-"

"You heard me fine. I'm not going to the Conference" a twinge of annoyance was wasn't masked well enough within his monotonous tone, "nor have I had any intention of going, not even a whim" Austria felt a rotten feeling brewing in the pit of him stomach.

"And what is it that you were intending to do! If you don't mind me asking!" Prussia sighed and let his arms dangle limply.

"Early tomorrow morning… I am taking a trip, my beg has been packed for weeks now" the feeling engulfed his limbs, that feeling which was all too familiar to him. Betrayal, "I'm going to rebuild more towns in Prussia"

"So you abandon your brother? You abandon your people! You abandon me!?"

"They are not my people anymore… they are Germans now, not Prussians" he angrily whipped off his belt and tossed it onto the floor, "there really is NOTHING for me here now" stared at himself angrily in the mirror. In fact this was the first time he hated himself, not normal behaviour for a full time narcissist.

Austria also stared at his reflection in the mirror, inspecting the pale faced musician who wanted nothing more than to play his music and drink tea. Until recently. He used to dream of adoring audiences watching wide eyed as he poured his heart and soul into the songs he played… now, all he saw in the audience was Gilbert. His eyes like rubies watching him and only him. Every time he closed his eyes Gilbert would be there, next to him, in front of him, even above him. His eyes constantly locked on him, satisfying an odd hunger only he would yearn for. But in his own reflection he saw a frightened child, riddled with secrets and unnecessary lies, compliments left unspoken and so many regrets. Gilbert had haunted him day and night. Now he leaves without intended notification. He saw in his own eyes nothing but regret and naïve yearning. Furrowed eyebrows and quivering lip.

Then he shifted his gaze to the ghost. Pale skin scarred, thin cotton shirt hiding his muscular back. His trousers clinging tauntingly below his hips, loitering below his rugged abdomen. His lips twitched. Eyes were dull.

Austria had become intoxicated with the sound of his breath. His body acting of its own accord, stepping away from the door he advanced into the light of the candles. He ceased movement when he could feel Prussia's heat on his fingertips, "What about me" he murmured softly, placing a slender hand on his shoulder.

"W-what about you?" He stammered as he felt the shirt slipping away from his shoulders and Roderich's hot breath on his shoulder.

"Are you really going to forsake me Gilbert…" Austria knew what he wanted. But it was a case of taking it while it was there.

The shirt slid onto the floor, leaving his torso bare.

"Yes. What exactly ARE you doing Roderich…" he buried his scrunched up face into Gilbert's neck.

"Ever since I was a child I have loved you Gilbert" this hit the Prussian like a brick flying at 100 kilometres per hour. He was silenced in shock, "I didn't know until recently. You haunt me like a spirit, my days and nights are dictated by you. I can't get a single moment in a day when I don't think about you" Prussia could feel something wet leaking from his friends face. He was crying. Crying for Prussia, "when news reached our camp, that the front line was broken and we lost the war I was shattered. I knew you were on the front line… I thought you were…I-I thought you were…"

"Terminated"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he suddenly burst with fiery sadness, but gripped the man into a tighter embrace, "I thought you were dead! GONE!" Prussia shuddered, "but when I limped into this town all those years ago, and saw you on your knees… I swear to god it took every ounce of my self-discipline not to embrace you there and then… it was, the happiest moment of my existence…"

Prussia held Austria's hands in his own and gently shed them off his skin, He turned to face the red-faced and damp Roderich. He tightened his grip, "tomorrow morning, I am leaving for Prussia… no questions, no hesitations. I am leaving" Austria fought the tears.

"I know… I was a fool to thi-" Prussia bruised his lips against Roderich's, grabbing his neck and waist all in one swift movement. He groaned as he felt the flavour of Roderich's lips explode in his mouth.

Gilbert held him tightly against his chest, his hands entwining in his hair and grabbing. Roderich had his mouth open in shock, which was seen as an opportunity for the Prussian to slip his tongue in. Roderich felt a strong shiver trickle down his spine which made him whimper. They pulled away gasping for air, hearts pumping, "I don't want to leave this life we've created here, I never wanted to leave you… but it's something I must do, so I can promise my return to you and Ludwig… then Roderich, I promise I will stay with you" Roderich's face was a deep hue of red and his glasses were thickly fogged. Prussia smirked and removed his glasses, dropping them on the floor carelessly.

"how do I know you'll keep that promise" Prussia slipped off Austria's jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, "h-how do I know Gil?"

Gilbert inspected Austria's chest, bruises were healed and his skin resembled porcelain once more, pristine and perfect. That he wanted to change so desperately, "Roderich" he purred, " after I leave tomorrow you will have the image of my body imprinted in your memory…" he began to suck lightly on his neck, causing him to utter a groan of unacquainted pleasure, before collapsing backwards onto Prussia's bed. He studied his mark on the panting man, grinning possessively. He leant down to Austria's ear and whispered delicately, "because tonight… I will make love to you Roderich Edelstein"

* * *

Sun spilled through the curtain cracks. It illuminated the numerous marks of ownership across the once clean canvas, different types of red and purple painted by red eyes wandering lustfully, passionately. The smell lingering nostalgically on his flesh and within the linen sheets, which caressed his bare skin like a cruel reminder of the tingling sensation of his touch, a mere memory.

The door burst open. Germany stood perplexed, grasping a letter from his brother. His icy stare demanding an answer.

Austria stared blankly at the ceiling, and muttered softly through swollen lips, "He's gone Ludwig. He left hours ago. He's gone"


	6. Banter

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 6 - Banter**

Prussia was the most skilled charmer on the planet, when it came to desperate times like these. He could feel the kisses burning on his skin like cruel reminders of his sins.

He was a liar.

Just as Austria had said, he was a pure liar through to the bone.

That morning when the sun was merely blinking, the albino had thrown his rucksack over his shoulder and set off south. Not east as he had apparently intended.

Not only was he a liar, he was also a thief.

He fumbled through the pages of sheet music and letters he had stolen from Austria's draws, the sheet music he had taken earlier this morning, but the letters he had been acquiring since the day Austria had taken refuge in his house.

Although he was a liar and a thief, he didn't choose this motive nor did he want to carry it out.

A matter of fact, when a nation is founded it is given a purpose; clichéd and corny of course, but true. Their father countries assign them a purpose which is theirs to fulfil, also they are gifted something only they themselves could know. They are given a song.

Prussia messily folded the papers into his pocket and mumbled drowsily, "so he asks me to steal from Austria…my luck, I suppose it works in my favour" He huffed, looking upwards to the sun which finally greeted his pale complexion. A smile played at the corners of his awesome mouth as he tasted a familiar flavour lingering on his lips.

* * *

Germany twiddled his thumbs awkwardly and occasionally glanced over towards his brother who had his arms tightly folded across his small chest, glaring pensively at the window of the car.

He looked down at his new uniform, made by Austria. Comfy moss green military clothes, with black leather gloves and boots. Austria had a wonderful sense of fashion.

"The green will remind you of the German forests when you get homesick…" that's what he had said after breakfast that morning. The metal cross gleamed proudly in the sun, reflecting its smile onto all those who looked upon him.

Austria made a small sound of recognition as he realised where they were, Germany looked over to him snapping out of thought, "this is America" Austria finally spoke, after hours of silence, "and there is one thing you should know about America" A smile developed, "he is no less narcissistic than your brother… only less Prussian and more American"

"Thank you for that obvious footnote" exhaled peering out the window at the stars and stripes plastered of every available surface.

The car began to rumble as it slowed to a stop, the building seemed to rise from the pavement, "so tall… so grey" he mumbled.

The car stopped. Austria turned to Germany before stepping out of the car, "do you remember everything I taught you about these nations Ludwig?"

"Ja, I do" in his mind he pictured the sheet of paper.

**America: The 'hero'**

**England: Tea and no taste**

**Japan: Silent**

**Russia: Vodka**

**China: Counterfeit**

**France: Rape**

**Spain: Tomatoes and Turtles**

**Sweden: Yikes**

**Finland: Christmas**

**Hungary: Skillet**

** : Spain and swears**

** : Pasta**

**Greece: Cats**

**Prussia: Prussia**

**Austria: Music**

Germany stopped for a moment. He had not written down his own name, the words of Germania echoing through his head from when he was a child.

_You know who you are child_

The fact suddenly occurred to Germany that he had nothing to say for himself. All he had was given or influenced by Prussia and Austria.

"Who am I Austria…" Austria placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him the famous eye-lock meaningful glance.

"You are Germany, you are simply searching" with that he stepped out of the car and started gliding towards the tall monstrous building.

"A seeker ja? That'd be me"

* * *

"Bonjour! I am so happy to see you again my dear friends!" France burst into the conference room fabulously, attracting all the attention of its inhabitants.

"Who the bloody hell said I was your friend frog!" England scowled over his steaming cup of Earl Grey, at the sickening French face.

"Perhaps I was not talking about YOU brows!" England was at the throat of the French man in a split second yelling harsh insults back and forth like a tennis match.

"Shut your face! Francy pants! At least I don't have a paedophilic beard like you!"

"Paedophile!? At least I can actually GROW a beard! And she was 18! She looked older!"

At that moment China cut in flustered, "Aiyah! Stop this fighting you should know better! You are giving me a headache!"

"I could shut them up for good, da?" Russia swung his unusually large pickaxe into view, smiling sweetly. All three began to scream like girls.

"Oh prease stop it! You are acting rike maniacs!" Japan tugged on China's sleeve, "perhaps we should just reave them arone Yao?"

"Heyy! How about we try out my fresh harvest of tomatoes eyy? There were just picked this morning" Spain leapt into the argument obliviously, only to be choked by his underling.

"Oi! You Bastard those tomatoes are mine! I slaved away all damn morning all by my damn-self damnit!" Romano started hitting Spin with his small fists.

"Romano! Stop it! This is Boss Spain's batch! Ouch! Ah!"

"Ve! Brother stop hitting Spain! You're making me upset ve!" Veneziano wailed trying to pull his flailing brother away from Spain.

"Why don't YOU protect me like this Veneziano! You bastard! You prefer that fuckwit Austria's house don't you!?"

"Veee!? No brother!" He started blubbling.

"What do you mean you don't like it!?" Hungary recoiled in offense, "why don't you like it Ita!?"

"Veeeee!?"

"You can always come to my house Italy!" France yelled lustfully through strangled insults. Hungary screeched and pulled out her skillet.\

"Ugh! You perve!"

Finland, Sweden and Canada sat quietly at the back of the room, making polite conversation and avoiding the chaotic pandemonium unfolding.

"Wow, the meeting hasn't even started yet…" Finland raised a delicate eyebrow, leaning over Sweden to check his wrist watch. He flipped his blonde hair from his eye-sight and rolled Sweden's sleeve back down his wrist.

"Mm, usual" he shook his head lightly and adjusted his glasses, before having his hand clasped by the smaller and softer hands of Finland.

"They're all so loud… aren't they Kumajirou?" The little polar bear looked up in the arms of his owner.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada" he sighed.

Germany stood beside Austria obediently and slightly terrified, soaking up the atmosphere like a sponge, "may I introduce to you… the World Conference Organization?" Austria massaged his temples. Germany nodded.

"I understand why brother refrained from coming now…"

"Oh no… he usually starts this madness"

"HEY!" A large voice boomed across the whole room, rattling the windows and the nations' skeletons. All heads turned to the front of the room.

A tall tanned blonde male; with a build almost as muscular as Germany's, stood staunch and grinning wildly, "sit down so we can start this meeting already dudes!"

"That is America…" he nodded, "in case you were wondering"

"He is even more obnoxious than brother for a start…"

"Now dudes! I see empty chairs… who didn't come? Where's Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania?" Russia put up a big hand and smiled.

"They are cleaning my property as punishment… but I think Lithuania skived off to Poland again…he will pay" Silence flooded the room as America became uneasy.

"Uh-huh…what about Norway, Denmark and Iceland?"

"Denmark is dead" Sweden muttered. Finland jumped in before anyone could ask, patting Sweden's hand softly.

"Uh what he means to say is Denmark is very hung-over! Norway and Iceland have gone to the doctors for some reason… I don't know why"

"Right… and what about Matthew?"

"I'm here America"

"Oh! Didn't see you there bro!" America laughed loudly as he ticked off his name.

"I'm sitting right beside you Alfred…"

"Who are you?" The bear looked up.

"I'm Canada" America ruffled his brother's hair condescendingly.

"That's right man… What about that narcissist? Prussia?"

"He is busy" Austria immediately cut in. Hungary's sight pierced Austria's flesh and instantly knew something was wrong. She had that familiar fierce curiosity in her eye; it always terrified Austria.

"Oh, and Holy Ro-" America checked his list. A thick red line had been drawn through the Holy Roman Empire's name. He looked up at the empty seat beside Veneziano, who looked around frowning, he looked confused.

"Where is Holy Rome ve?" he peered up at America, with his large chestnut eyes glittering innocently. His mouth became dry. The other nation's also remained quiet in mourning. America cleared his throat and attempted a smile.

"Maybe he has a cold or something…" he shied away his gaze from the Italian who nodded submissively. The nations shared an empathetic glance, allowing the notion of their colleagues loss slip past in silence.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 7 – Sibling Rivalry**

Throughout the whole conference eye whites dotted the table like stars, but not the nice kind of stars… more of the kind that stalk you and watch you while you sleep. Germany could see the other countries staring at him and muttering to one another about him. France thought he had an astoundingly attractive build, while China said he looked a lot like Sweden… who disagreed strongly with this statement; Finland agreed with Sweden. Romano scowled at him the whole time. England was more interested in conflicting all America's statements, Hungary was violating Austria's thoughts and Canada persisted on being invisible with Japan who remained silent.

The auburn Italy brother was paying no attention what so ever, he was drawing on his brief paper.

"Which brings us to the conclusion of the conference dudes!" America sighed and collapsed in his large and unnecessarily luxurious chair. Austria coughed loudly into his hand in the direction of the oblivious German. America raised an eyebrow, then it clicked, "OH! By the way we have a new guy joining us!" he placed a hand on Germany's shoulder, the preoccupied Italy looked up, "This is Germany! Prussia and Austria are his brothers and they have a pretty mean alliance, so don't mess with this guy! Hahaha!"

* * *

Once the meeting was completely over all the nations resumed their chaotic babble and Austria was pulled away from the crowd by the collar, "Ah! What? What is this!?" he was dragged down the hall and into another empty conference room.

He was pushed viciously into onto the big chair at the head of the table, and gasped for air as he rubbed his throat delicately. A female slammed her hand down on the table in front of him, "TALK. NOW" she yelled in his face, all that exited his mouth was mindless garbage, "why haven't you been returning my letters? Huh!?"

"What? Letters?" Nothing she said made sense, she grabbed him by the collar and he squealed like a little girl, recoiling in his seat. She began to sniff him like an inquisitive canine, before snorting in disgust.

"You've been with Prussia… the rumours were right, you WERE playing parents with Prussia!"

"I have been making good use of my time! I am quite happy in Germany actually…" then he realised that Prussia had left Germany, and the child was now fully grown, he had no reason to stay any longer. Hungary pushed herself up onto the table facing Austria, softening her expression after studying his distraught complexion.

"You've missed me…" she purred, "haven't you Roderich? I know you have" she turned her head to look out the window, swinging her legs childishly. Austria uttered a sigh of relief after breaking his gaze with the monstrous woman, "when I come back I'll make it up to you… that's what you said when you left for the war, " her voice suddenly turned a corner, into a sharp tone, "when you left for Prussia" Austria gulped, attempting to avoid eye contact by wriggling and turning his face into his shoulder. She clasped his jaw with her thin but surprisingly muscular fingers. She began to lean forward slowly, at an angle so that her large bust parted the buttons on her military uniform slightly, revealing a small fraction of her firm mounds.

Austria didn't notice this at all.

"Remember when you promised me that?"

"No, actually"

"In fact" her eyes filled with a swirling with a string lust all of a sudden, Austria found this incredibly terrifying and became unnerved when he felt a cold breeze nip his chest. Hungary slipped a free tender hand up Roderich's torso, which rippled with nervous goose-bumps, "you promised me something else too…"

"I have absolutely no recollection of this undertaking whatsoever!" he trembled lightly as her eyes begun to flick between his chest and her frightened prey, "either I'm an easy touch, or you place a low value on your kiss! Elizabeta Héderváry, get your hand out of my shirt this instant!" A word formed in her mouth but was gone just as fast as it came.

Hungary dropped her facial expression, eyes fixed on something staining her captives chest. She growled lowly in her throat, "what's this." She prodded his chest harshly. Austria exhaled, knowing exactly what she had seen, he formed the courage to look up into the piercing eyes of his 'almost lover'

"Elizabeta I-"

"DON'T" She jumped down his throat, grinding her teeth, "you… you are a sly, foul, whore!" she screamed, leaping from the table, "I wouldn't think of you to copulate!? Not with… WITH PRUSSIA!?" She stormed out of the room and yelled back, "You moron! You idiot! I hope you burn in hell!" She fumed in distaste and disgust all the way down the hall, "VENEZIANO! We're leaving NOW"

Austria tightened his ascot and reclined into the chair, relaxing against the soft fabric, "now I remember why I never wasted my time with her…" he heard Italy call to someone too.

"By the way! You have drool on your face!" typical Italy.

He really did have nowhere to go. Prussia's house was given to Germany and Germany was now a buff icon of masculinity, it would be weird having two fully grown men living together without purpose. Germany needed to learn about the ways of the world and 'splendid isolation' as England liked to call it. Prussia had left to rebuild the rest of his remaining country and left himself alone.

He sighed and massaged his temples, "I am so pathetic" he muttered, "I have nowhere to go, I have no house-" he stopped mid-sentence, a cool realization washed over him, "ah…alas… I DO have a house! How could I forget?" he bolted upright him the chair, filled with a sudden fiery willpower, "Hungary and North Italy still remain faithful to my companionship, no matter how hormonal Hungary gets she still is under MY power!," she squinted as a strange and magnificent notion slipped quietly into his mind, "If I get Hungary to fall back in love with me… Prussia will be furious… perhaps even jealous! He'll come back to me begging for my affection, but NO! I won't allow it! Until he is desperately yearning for me I'll deny him and won't say yes!" He stood from his seat, "I'll do it!"

* * *

Germany awoke with a jolt. His eyes swept around the room, a mandatory procedure he had come accustomed to every time he was unaware.

"Are you okay mister Germany?" he rubbed his eyes drowsily and craned his neck up at the friendly voice. Focussing his vision he recognized the face of that Nordic country he had seen before, the one with the blonde hair (they all have blonde hair Ludwig…) brown eyes and jovial complexion. He smiled, "oh you're awake now, that's so great! I was worrying for a moment"

_^Did I fall asleep during the conference summary? God that's embarrassing…^_

"Oh ja, it looks like I accidentally drifted off… apologies" Finland laughed.

"Oh no! No need to be apologising! Sweden fell asleep last time! Although… no one noticed because he sleeps with his eyes open…" Sweden slipped into view behind Finland.

"Mm, you notice how I sleep?" Finland let out a cry, he was startled very badly.

"Ah! Gosh! Don't scare me like that Su-san! You know I hate it when you do that!" he peered down at the small child-like male perplexed, he had no intention of frightening him; but then again it comes naturally. Finland's cheeks dusted pink, Sweden thought he looked very cute when he tried to get frustrated with him.

"It's time to go home Tino" he held up cute blue coat for him to slip into, "It is getting later" Finland stopped seething instantly.

"Oh! Thank you for getting my coat Sweden" he slipped his arms into it and let Sweden kneel down to button it up for him, "oh mister Germany!" he looked up out of a daydream, "I'm Tino Väinämöinen by the way! But people just call me Finland, or Fin! It's wonderful to be meeting you!" he held out a small soft hand. Germany awkwardly shook it, trying hard not to crush it and force upon him the wrath of Sweden.

"The pleasure is mine"

"And this is Berwald Oxenstierna, Sverige or Sweden! Best friend and faithful colleague! Right Sve?"

"Mm, right" he nodded, wrapping a bright red scarf around Tino's neck and holding his shoulders.

"Well I am Ludwig Beilschmidt"

"Oh yah! Beilschmidt like Gilbert Beilschmidt, right?" Germany nodded, "that's so cool!"

"We need to go Tino"

"It was nice meeting you Germany! Goodbye!" Germany watched them leave together.

"Aufweidersen!" He looked at how Finland clutched Sweden's arm to his side and smiled up at him, "Best friends? Colleagues? Really?" he snuck a smile.

The conference room was beginning to darken as the sun lolled behind the horizon and cast the concrete landscape as long shadows through the tall windows and across the floor. He could hear the other nations leaving outside, cars spluttering into life; wheezing and grumbling as they were forced to reanimate their fatigued bones.

He was all alone in the conference room.

Surveying the area he spotted something lying on the table in front of him. Leaning over the table he swiped the paper into his grip. He inspected it's content, which consisted of numerous sketches and doodles of women, pasta and other foods, "this must belong to one of the Italy brothers …" he mumbled, flicking through the pages of surprisingly good doodles.

One of them caught his attention, "what's this?" a detailed sketch of a small man, a child; it was far more detailed than any of the other sketches. He wore a large hat and a cloak, he held what seemed to be a deck brush.

The door creaked open and one of the Italy brothers walked in and started looking for something, he caught sight of Germany, "Hey!" he frowned and snatched the paper off of him, "who gave you that!"

He stood up from his seat, "you don't have to be so rude! I picked it up, you should be thanking me for finding it!" he barked back, rising above the short Italian like a mountain.

"It's my personal property!"

"Not if you leave it lying around for anyone to pick up?" The small man pouted angrily and put his hands on his hips.

"Well you don't have to be such a meanie poo about it! Why are you so interested in a silly piece of paper anyway!" he waved the paper around in front of his face.

"Because I thought they were… kind of very good, that is all" he itched the back of his neck and averted his eyes to the ground. The Italian stopped and looked at the tall German.

"Ve! Grazie!" he grinned.

"VENEZIANO! We're leaving NOW" Hungary called her name, she sounded extremely angry.

"Uh-oh… arrivederci!" he ran out of the room unexpectedly and called back to him, "by the way you have drool on your face!" Germany patted his cheek and felt his slick saliva smeared all over his cheek.

"what in the gods name?" he turned back to the table to find a small dribble of drool from when he had slept, "ugh! Idiot!" he growled wiping his cheek frantically with his sleeve.

"Elizabeta!" it was Austria's voice yelling from down the hallway, a blur of blue and white passed the doorframe. Germany slinked over to the door.

"Ve? Austria!"

"Ugh, what do YOU want ass-"he threw his arms around her small frame, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"I'm coming home Lizzie, for good" he pulled her out of the hug to look at her wide-eyes. He could see her face trying to make the decision whether to be furious or glad. It softened into a smile and she laughed and leapt into his arms again.

Germany clutched the doorframe, and gritted his teeth. He could feel the violent disappointment swathing it the pit of his stomach. So instead, he stood upright and walked down the hallway, deliberately ignoring Austria when he noticed him.

"Brothers…" he mumbled as he reached for the door handle to leave the building, "you're all the same" he pulled open the door and turned back to look Austria dead in the eye. Roderich could feel his chest heaving as he sensed the intense hatred building in his brother's eyes, "useless imbeciles" he sneered and slammed the door on Austria.


	8. Raindrops

**Liebe und Krieg**  
**Chapter 8 – Raindrops**

Rain pelted the car as it advanced deeper into the headlights, sloshing sadly as they were wiped away by the window wipers. The road became sinuous and dizzying as it had run underneath the car like water for hours, the occasional flash of lightning in the distance revealing the horizon momentarily with a white light. The car began to rattle.

He kept a firm grip on the wheel, eyes slowly becoming susceptible to the dull pain lolling in his skull from fatigue and vertigo.

The meeting today had been long and very boring, none of the issues addressed affected him or anyone of the Nordic countries at all, he had come all the way to America for no reason whatsoever; also it had inconvenienced him greatly in the ways of gas and physical energy.

A low grumble of thunder echoed over the hills and landscape. The sky shrieked.

The sleeping passenger awoke and jolted upwards, uttering a squeal and clutching his chest, "Ah!" The lightening flashed over his pale skin and wide-eyed stare. The driver looked over to the passenger seat, at the blonde wrapped up in his thick scarf pressed up against the edge of the car door in fright, clutching his small knees to his chest.

"It's thunder and rain" the driver muttered, remembering he was driving and had to keep his eyes on the road.

"yah… just thunder" Finland exhaled and slid down into his seat, he rubbed his eyes and stretched, "how long has it been," Sweden looked over from the road, "since we left America?" Sweden offered his wrist to Finland as he turned back to the road, he pulled up his sleeve.

"7.30, is when we left" he said blinking hard and then returning his gaze.

"It's 2.07am…what? That cannot be right! That means you-"

"Under 7 hours driving. Not including hour break at 11.30 last night" Finland stared up at him sternly.

"Sweden! That is ridiculous! We were supposed to swap over at the break!" His delicate eyebrows slowly drawing together.

"You fell asleep Tino" he returned both hands to the wheel, "I didn't want to wake you…" he sighed.

Finland bit his lip and sunk back into his seat, slightly embarrassed, "w-well you should have!" Sweden noticed as his cheeks sprinkled pink, he frowned at the wind screen "besides… it's really very late! It is very unhealthy to stay awake for… uh…" A strange clacking sound begun to reverberate throughout the car, Sweden frowned; feeling the car's usual hum die slowly. Finland couldn't hear this sound through the thick layer of frustration and embarrassment .

"24 hours" he mumbled between pursed lips. Finland opened his mouth to exclaim, but it was replaced with a yelp as lightning and thunder snarled, the white light once more revealing Finland's wide-eyed pale complexion. He clutched the car seat tearily.

Suddenly the front bonnet exploded, frightening the living daylights out of Finland a second time. The small black car rolled to a gradual stop. White smoke wafted out of the convex bonnet of the car.

Both sat in the silence, perforated by the rain.

"w-we broke?" The mousy male murmured between hushed breaths.

"Mm. No gas" Sweden pinched the bridge of his nose and crushed his eyelids together irritably.

"But how? We lasted longer with our own gas coming to America, and we filled up just before we left…" he continued to mumble, slowly relaxing back into the car seat wearily. Sweden exhaled and pushed up his glasses.

"Cheap American gas, it is for cheap American vehicles. Not good for high quality cars from Sweden" he grumbled leaning over to the door handle and pushed open the door.

Finland grasped his white shirt at the elbow, tugging vigorously, "where are you going Su-san!" he watched him with large eyes, brown eyes like a sweet cup of hot chocolate on a cold morning. He turned his head away from Finland.

"To fix it" he stepped out of the car into the dank crisp air, "stay in the warm… the car battery remains intact, the heater works" with that he pulled the delicate hand away from his sleeve and closed the door.

Rain did not cease to pour down on Sweden as he wandered around the rear end of the car. The smell of wet concrete and foliage lingered in his nose, along with the rotten stench of smoke. He inspected the back of the car, walking into the red rear lights; the colour reflected off his glasses.

Finland clambered into the back seat of the car, sitting up on his knees and pressing his nose against the chilly window and wiped the condensed heat out of his vision.

Sweden was already soaked to the bone by the rain; his white shirt becoming increasingly opaque as it clung to his broad chest. The red lights of the car reflected in his glasses and coloured him as if he were a scary demon, a strangely attractive scary demon.

"I hope he doesn't get too cold…" he wiped the fogged window again and squinted. The rain trickled through the strands of his yellow hair and down the bridge of his red nose, pinched by the cold. He ducked out of sight. The car suddenly jolted forward, throwing Finland onto the floor of the car, "what the!?" he held his throbbing head.

Sweden re-gripped the slick bumper of the car and proceeded to push it forward off-road. He clenched his jaw and thrust his whole body onto the car, pressing his pale cheek flat against the icy metal. He panted heavily and grunted as his soaking boots squelched into the muddy surface on the side of the road. Rain slyly slipped its way into his large palms, causing the bumper to slip from his grip and submit to gravity. The vehicle crashed down into the mud, Sweden uttered a sound as he lost the grip. Dizzily he stood and wiped excess water off his face. Squelching around the car he observed the curved bonnet and the lesser amount of smoke steaming from the hood. If he lifted the hood it might expose a blown fuse or electrical wire, which combined with wet weather could lead to an outcome most undesirable. He left the bonnet down.

Finland climbed back to the front seat awkwardly, he peered out the window, "where's Sweden?" terrified again he began to frantically look around, "where do he go?" he turned his head to the back window and both side windows. No sign of Sweden. Finland's muscles would not move, they immobilized themselves although his heart was working overtime; due to all the potential reasons for him to have disappeared, outside, at night, in a thunderstorm, in the middle of nowhere. He was debating whether to sit inside the warm car and go back to sleep (which sounded very alluring), and wait for Sweden to return… if he ever would, OR get out and call for him. He was beginning to regret having been angry earlier over such a petty thing. So his body acted of its own accord and thrust the door open into the thunder and rain, "Su-san!" He yelled, opposing the lightening bravely. He heard a heavy thud. Something had been hit by the car door. Finland peered around the edge of the door, to see Sweden laying limp in the mud, "Sweden!" he gasped and toppled out of the car and next to the unconscious man, "oh Sve I am so incredibly sorry! I didn't see you checking the wheels! Are you okay!?" he didn't move, "oh…my…goodness! Su-san!" Finland realised with the lack of response that he had, in fact, knocked Sweden out cold. He knelt into the filth further and grasped his broad shoulders through the pointless material and heaved him into the warm vehicle.

Closing the door behind him, Sweden slumped into the back seat of the car, absolutely soaked. Finland sighed from the front seat as he looked over his shoulder at the finally peaceful Swede, "he is completely drenched… the seats will get wet if I do not do something… what to do?" sighing and humming a tune he tapped his chin with his forefinger, he caught sight of their bag they had packed the previous day; just in case they wanted to stick around for a while and do some sightseeing in America's country before heading home, "if he doesn't change his clothes he'll get pneumonia…" Finland turned his eyes to the roof and raised his eyebrows, "looks like there is no other way after all…" he groaned and crawled back over to the back seat. Again. He began to unbutton Sweden's now transparent shirt, cold to the touch. As he did so, Finland noticed the heat of his skin… it seemed to radiate off him like dim embers. When he tugged off his shirt entirely; which clung stubbornly to his unusually large biceps, threw the wet material in the front of the car and pulled Sweden's favourite red sweater that Finland had made for him, he realised how soft the fabric of the jumper now was; due to frequent usage. He rubbed the wool between his thumb and forefinger, "yah…he really likes this sweater" sweeping his gaze up to his 'colleague', Finland noticed something he hadn't before about Sweden's anatomy… his chest bore very few flaws, but it was enough to strike the small man in the chest. They appeared to him like cracks and chips in a marble statue, which reminded him of the time long ago when Sweden and his brother Denmark got into a big battle, they called it the Battle of Bogesund. Finland reached out frailly, his hand trembling a little, as he touched the faded wound. He cast his eyes down, feeling his damp warmth shiver through his fingers, "forgiven… but not forgotten… right Sve" he whispered.

He exhaled and cheerlessly pulled the extra-large jumper over the scars, glad to be filed away and forgotten once more; for the sake of heart.

He turned his attention to the blue jeans in the bag, he glared at them as they lied mocking him of the next move, "trousers…great" he scrunched up his face and anxiously reached for Sweden's belt. He fumbled nervously with the leather, unable to release it. He began to use both hands in frustration, "silly belt! Why do you refuse to make co-operation with me!" he tugged and pulled, "maybe it's the angle" he mumbled then obliviously straddling the Swede's thighs to get a better approach, "Perkele tyhmä vyö" he muttered expletives under his breath in the native language of his people.

Sweden felt the fuzzy warmth ignite his brain, introducing him kindly to the pain in his head that snuffed his fire earlier. He blinked three times to dispel the dizziness, and identify the unusual weight on his legs. Looking down he saw something least expected, Finland straddled his thighs and was tugging at his belt. He was utterly shocked; so all he could do was stare blankly at the man and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as the belt finally popped open. Sweden didn't know what to do. He was restrained by sheer perplexion. So Finland then proceeded and tried to tug the belt away from the soaking trouser loops, "why is this so difficult!" he gave it a hard tug and it suddenly slipped out. He uttered a sigh of exasperation, "I hope I never have to do this again" he groaned as he reached for Sweden's zipper. Sweden frowned.

"What're you doing Tino" he grumbled, looking down at him disdainfully. Finland squealed with fright as he fell backwards off his thighs and rolled backwards onto the car floor, slapping his mouth closed with both hands.

Finland landed on his back; legs gracefully stuck up in the air and parted. Sweden frowned down at him from in between his own legs. He scrambled up from the floor and onto the back seat, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you out! I was just alone and the rain and thunder scared me again, then I didn't know where you were so I got worried and opened the door to find you! Butthenithityouintheheadbeca useIdidn'tseeyoucheckingthewheelsand I AM SO SORRY!" He began to wail and shield his face with his hands, his tiny lip quivered like a flower petal being caressed by the wind. Sweden exhaled and reached over to the front of the car and pulled out his large clunky cellular phone, "S-Sweden… I hope you know that phones haven't been invented yet… the phone was invented in the 1870's…"

"Yah, w're breaking all the rules ar'nt we?" He mumbled, "Call Dane… I'll deal with my own trousers" he said unzipping his trousers. Finland looked away out the window embarrassed and clutching the phone to his ear. It rang three times before being picked up.

"Eyyy! It's Denmark here!" The loud voice chirpily; and slightly tipsy (as usual), greeted Finland's ear. His voice was slightly muffled and robotic due to the bad service.

"Yah Matthias, it's Tino here-"

"FINNY! It's so good to hear from you! How was the meeting?"

"You're drunk aren't you…" he sighed, face-palming.

"Pfft! No…. well sorta… I had 2 beers and a scotch does that count?"

"Well, at least it's not as bad as usual… the meeting was good Thank-you"

"Did anyone miss me? Hah!"

"Not really- Dane! We need to ask a favour of you" he snapped out of usual conversation to resume the original task, "the car broke down in the middle of a thunder storm out in the middle of nowhere… America's gas didn't last as long as we thought so-"

"Wait wait… WE?"

"Yes we?" Sweden was half way done buckling his new belt and warm jeans, when he overheard their conversation, he turned his head.

"We meaning you and who?" Finland groaned, getting irritable with his friend's feeble intelligence.

"Phone…" Sweden held out his right hand. Finland obeyed and placed the phone in his hand, "Dane. Sweden 'ere" you could hear Denmark's yelp from the other side of the phone as Sweden's deep voice was a heavy contrast to Finland's. Every ounce of frustration was emanating into the phone line.

"Ah! Sverige! What a pleasant surprise…"

"We 'ave broken down on the main road to our house. Come get us. Now" Sweden could hear other voices in the background of the phone.

"Who are you talking to, it's really early and I'm not in a good mood…" It was Norway. Denmark lowered the phone, muffling his own voice.

"Sweden and Finland have broken down. Isn't that just hilarious?" he sniggered. Sweden was not impressed.

"Really? That is a little kinky…" Sweden was NOT impressed, not in the slightest. Finland furrowed his brows, thinking he heard wrong.

"What did Norge just say?"

"Matthias Køhler. If you d'nt leave now to get us-"

"Yah yah! Got it already! You don't have to be so rude!" Norway interjected in the background again.

"I'll drive. You're drunk"

"I am not drunk!"

"You are" Sweden growled in his throat. Denmark was about to utter another crude remark until Norway snatched the phone off of him, as much as Denmark protested he left the room with the phone and locked the door so there would be no more interruptions.

"Sorry. I will drive down with Denmark as soon as possible… hopefully when we arrive he'll be slightly more sober. Bare vær tålmodig (just hang tight)"

"Tack Norge (Thankyou Norway)"

"Se deg snart, farvel (see you soon, goodbye)"

"Adjö (Bye)" The phone bleeped. Sweden put the brick into their bag. He looked up at Finland who was still trying to get rid of a blush from Norway's 'kinky' comment, that, and the fact that he loved it when Sweden spoke in his native language… it made him feel weird and warm inside his chest.

"S-so?" he stammered, looking away as Sweden finished buckling his dry belt, "are they coming?" Sweden removed his glasses and wiped the lenses on his jersey.

"Ja. Norge is coming… after giving Denmark some coffee and a beating" This comment frightened Finland a little.

"Oh…okay" Sweden stared at the small male, who looked at his small fingers despondently as they entwined with each other. His nose and cheeks were tinted red from the increasing cold, his breath could be seen. The storm had calmed itself now and the rain lightly danced on the roof the car, little footsteps creating little rhythms. The thunder had also hushed itself to an occasional hum. Finland played with his fingers awkwardly. The car headlights flickered, both Nordic countries looked up and watched the lights fade slowly, being consumed by the black cloak of night.

"Sweedeen" Finland's frail voice could be heard, it quivered tearily, he sniffed, "I'm so scared!" Sweden couldn't see a thing. Finland couldn't see a thing. Finland disintegrated in tears, lurching himself in the direction of Sweden, tightly embracing the large soft sweater, crying into the soft, warm, familiar fabric, "I can't see! I can't see!" he bawled, his chest heaving with absolute terror.

Sweden felt the little body tremble wildly and clutch him desperately. Sweden Wrapped his large arms around the emotional wreck, holding his head to his chest and resting his chin on his head.

Sweden knew that Finland had a severe case of Scotomaphobia, the irrational fear of being blind or not being able to see. Whenever he went to sleep he would always leave a few candles by his bed or leave the bathroom light on… sometimes Denmark would play the cruel trick of blowing out the candles and waking Finland up in the middle of a pitch black night, causing him to start crying out; Sweden would beat the living daylights out of Denmark whenever he did this and force him to beg for forgiveness. Which Finland gave far too easily.

"Tino" he felt the head move into a nod against his chest, Sweden tried to offer the best kind of advice he could, " you can see… you'll always be able to see" the small man sniffled.

"B-but I can't see right now!" He burst into tears again. Sweden sighed. Fumbling around in his bag with one hand a clutching Finland with the other he grasped a small cylindrical object and handed it to Finland, "what is this Su-san?" his soft hand wrapped around the object and unintentionally entwined with Sweden's large fingers. For some reason it made him feel a lot more safe and secure.

"This is y'r vision, I'm giving it to you" he pulled Finland's hand up to potential eye-level, " when you get scared, like now… just give th's a flick" he flicked open the lid. A spark was made and a small flame flared up, the shadows dancing across Finland's red face, " and you can see in th' dark… and you won't be scared anymore" Finland looked at the small black lighter in his grip, it had Sweden's name carved into the side: **Berwald Oxenstierna**.

"You are giving this to me?" He said incredulously, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Ja. You need it more than I. But be careful… it is fire" He tilted his head back to look up at Sweden, Finland grinned.

"Kiitos, Su-San (Thankyou Su-san)" he leant up wards and placed a soft kiss on Sweden's cheek. Sweden was dumbfounded, his face turned a deep hue of red. He mumbled.

"Go to sleep. Norge 'nd Dane should be here in a few hours" He turned his head to the window of the car.

"Kay" Finland snuggled backwards into Sweden's cosy sweater, it smelt like coffee and cinnamon; that's the way he liked his coffee's made, double shot with cinnamon and half a sugar. It was comforting, having Sweden's soft sweater, a warm fire-light and the smell of coffee. It made Finland feel like he was at home in front of the fire, with Sweden's arm around him holding a nice hot cup of coffee. He closed his eyes and pretended he was there in his imagination, "good night Sweden" he sighed dreamily.

Sweden reclined back into the car seat and looked out the window the rain was softly trickling down the window now, glistening like crystals against the lighter's warm flame, "Good night Finland" he mumbled softly, feeling the kiss on his cheek emanate with warmth; along with his hands which locked perfectly with Finland's soft dainty fingers, they felt like silk against his calloused, large palms. The small man fitted in his lap like two pieces of a puzzle, snug and not forced; it felt so naturally good and comforting. Sweden couldn't find the logic to explain why, he just accepted it.

He waited until he was sure Finland was asleep to close the lid of the lighter and allow he himself to drift asleep, the sound of the rain became a lullaby as both Sweden and Finland kept each other warm as the night progressed.

* * *

"Hey… hey! Norge! Come 'ere and take a look at this!"

"What is it you fool…"

"My little bro and Tino fell asleep together! Aren't they so cute!?" Denmark sniggered as he peered through the car window at the two Nordic countries fast asleep, snuggled closely together on the back car seat. Both of them laying length ways on the seat, Sweden with is arm over Finland who was facing away from him, they were spooning on the back seat.

"I told you it was too much of a coincidence that they 'broke down'…"

"Norge that's not cool! I know Sweden! He would not 'take' a cute little man even if they were butt naked, vulnerable and drizzled in chocolate! Hah! He can't handle relationships… he's really quite pathetic in that way!" Denmark began to rant on about his experience with past relationships. Norway didn't give a single flying fuck about anything Denmark had to say about being in a relationship.

"Oi Dane" He placed his hands on his hips condescendingly.

"Yeah?" Norway back-handed the tall arrogant man across the face.

"Shut your face" Denmark held his cheek painfully, stinging not only with the sharp morning breeze now.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"The Battle of Bogesund was years ago… if you've got a problem with your little brother, sort it out like mature adults. You are not twelve anymore, so stop acting like one…" Denmark was not used to being corrected by his house-mates or best friends. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in the car waiting for the love-birds to wake up" he waved his hands above his head as he strutted towards Norway's car, the thick frost crunching beneath his big black boots. Norway scowled at him from behind, hoping his stare would freeze him.

Norway tightened his furry coat around his thin waist as he looked back into the window, which framed Sweden and Finland nestled cosily into one another, then he looked back at Denmark who was trying to unlock his own car door. Something inside of him began to yearn again. He observed the way he was so gawky and awkward, but so filled with his own pride… a heroic pride so thick that he was in fact blinded to see that the ones who really needed a hero… were only a few feet away.


	9. Something Borrowed

Liebe und Krieg - Chapter 9

**Something Borrowe****d**

A sensational tingle dappled his chest, dancing on his skin like tiny balls of fire; easing the glistening droplets out of their pores. Everything was being extracted from him. Even his own soul was leaving his body.

Large rough palms trailing his thin waist, following the curves as a train follows tracks. Slowly memorising every inch of flesh beneath calloused fingers, the hands made their imprint. Those hands that had strangled, those hands that murdered, those hands that had bled far too many times... Those hands that had loved, lusted and alleviated a foolish longing. Those strange hands, that intrigued him so.

Tracing his spine with the hard fingertips and sighing his hot breath on the side of his face, pressed against the coarse fabric. He arched his back, uttering a weak noise of submission to his all to eager predator; who bore his teeth from beneath the sheets.

He shot out of bed panting. Clutching his chest.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating the familiar room. Sheets were sprawled out across the floor, heaped like piled of snow. Colourful flora draped through the window, sweet scent scathing in the crisp morning air. Along with freshly made darjeeling tea, which sat patiently sighing beside his bed.

His red face smeared with sweat and tears. His violet vision met a small green blur. He sighed and shook his limp hair, draped across his face, " Italy why are you still wearing that outfit..."

Italy stared blankly back at Him, "you're a really angstrom sleeper Mister Austria..." Austria massaged his nose bridge and reclined onto one arm.

"Italy how long have you had that dress?" Italy looked down at the worn fabric. The bright green had faded over the years and years of usage. The seams were stretched around the shoulders and waist... Also it was FAR too short.

"Oh I don't know... Since I was a bambini?"

"Why hasn't Elizibeta taken you to get more... Appropriate clothing?" He grumbled raising to tea to his dried lips.

Italy grinned, "oh! Didn't you hear? We're broke!" Austria choked on his tea and covered his bulging mouth with a hand. Forcing the liquid down his throat he slammed the cup back on the bedside table.

"What!?" He yelled fumbling for his glasses, " how can WE be broke!?"

"We'll miss Hungary spent all her money on weapons for your Army, I'm always broke hehe!"

"Yes I know that," he pushed his glasses onto his nose and blinked to adjust, " what happened to our backup plan? What happened to your brother?" He gestured for Italy to sit on the window seat.

"My fratello? He's broke too!"

"And our other backup? He owes me a favour..."

"Spain? Well Romano gets all his money from Spain... Sooo..." Austria collapsed back onto his bed and groaned whilst wiping his hands along his face.

"What in gods name are we supposed to do!?" Italy raised his hand abruptly and shuffled in his seat eagerly. Austria cast a dramatic sideways glance at Italy.

"Yes. Italy."

"Did you enjoy your tea?"

Austria nodded warily, " yes... It is very flavoursome... Why?" Italy leapt up from his seat and giggled.

"Get dressed and meet me outside on the patio! Si?" He scuttled to the doorway of the room and turned back when Austria coughed harshly, "Austria?"

"Us yes... Feliciano..." Austria wobbly balanced on his feet, reacquainting himself with gravity, "you really are in desperate need of some new clothes" he pulled open his chest of drawers adjacent to the vanity table. He fumbled through the old clothing trying to find adequate attire.

"But I really like lot his dress!" Italy spun around watching the pleats separate, " big brother France said it looks like a beautiful flower petal!" Austria gagged slightly.

"Of course he did... Beautiful is for girls. The time has come for you to be a man Italy" he grumbled tossing all the shirts on the floor in frustration, "the moths have eaten holes in my clothes!" He slammed the drawer, "was I really away for that long..."

"There's no wonder your clothes are so holy!" An idea planted itself in his head.

"Holy..." He lifted his head and thoughts flashed through his minds. No. Not thoughts. Memories.

Austria sat cross legged at his table, listening to the jovial chatter of his soldiers and their partners; some filled the air with drunken slurs, some with lively song. Music lighten inked the mood as beer brimmed from tall glasses. Lights were strung across the large garden patio, it really resembled a small town square it was so large. Locals had been welcomed also to this gathering so the Austrian women were flirting with the soldiers and dancing to the band which situated itself under a white rotunda at the base of the garden. An accordion, lute, percussionist and wind/brass section played gleefully. Usually at these gatherings Austria would prefer a string quartet or trio, but instead decided to call along some good friends to play as he thought this particular genre of music deemed fit for this occasion. So the loud cacophony of sound created the sweetest of symphonies.

Austria smiled and looked down at his beer, which was beginning to numb his fingertips with cold. Many beautiful young women had approached Austria and asked him to dance, but he gave them all the same response: he blushed, smiled and adjusted his glasses while muttering shyly, "oh no... I don't dance I'm afraid... Please forgive my rudeness" . To which the girls would reply with giggles, blushes and ovary explosions. But the truth was he was waiting for a very special guest. He was nervous. This guest once resided in his house but was forced to leave to rally more forces. So the years passed and he was able to return just once more before the revolutionary war.

Half way through the night Austria was lost in deep nostalgic thought but was interrupted when a blue dress came into view. Austria looked up absently, " oh no... I don't dance... I'm so-"

"Cut the crap faggot, don't use that rubbish with me Roddy" Austria was shocked until he looked up.

"Lizzie! I didn't recognise you!" He chuckled smiling at Hungary who placed her hands on her hips. She looked astounding. The blue dress was made by herself and her hair was obviously plaited by Italy earlier. She looked like a goddess.

"Do you like it? I made it after I finished the uniform you ordered.."

"Oh yes! The gift!" He sat up and placed the beer on the table, " may I see?" Elizibeta sighed and produced a white box with gold adjournments. She handed it to Austria who lifted the lid delicately, " it... It's perfect"

"Why thank you! I had Italy model it for me..." He ran his fingers across the deep blue fabric; finding the uniform as tangibly pleasant as it was visually. Hungary grinned smugly as he noticed something extra.

"What is this?" He ran his thumb over the fine embroidery depicting a flag.

"It's something I added, to give it a more personal touch" Austria closed the box and sighed. He looked up at Elizibeta.

"It's absolutely perfect Lizzie" he placed the box to one side and stood from the seat.

"Well it's pretty darn good if I do say so myself!" She laughed loudly. Hungary; though she has accepted the fact that she was a female, still retained some of her more masculine qualities. But then again, Austria brought out the woman in her. Not that he noticed of course.

"No. I mean it... Thankyou" he took Elizibeta's hand in his and pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand. She blushed wide eyed as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling his warm breath tickle her skin.

"So! How about that dance Rodderich?" Her voice squeaked. Hungary yanked him onto the dance floor in amongst the crowd of people also dancing in a jovial (what Austria would call in unseemingly) fashion. After numerous attempts to try and get Austria NOT to waltz like a pompous idiot, Hungary taught him how to dance like the locals. Elizibeta ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and laughed, "god you are such a gump Roddy" he raised his eyebrows and snorted. Whilst trying to get his breath back.

A soldier pushed through the crowd and ran up to Austria. He whispered something into his ear. Hungary watched as the expression on Austria's face morphed, "thank you..." He gestured for the man to bring something to him. He turned to his childhood friend and smiled with his eyes, "he's here" the soldier handed the white box to Hungary.

The band slowly drew to silence, Austria peered up at the band whose jaws hung loosely. The eyes of the crowd rippled to the front of the patio. A wave of muttering a and gasps followed the dappling of eye whites. Austria was no knave to following this wave. The crowd parted, as the sea parted for Moses. A young man emerged cloaked in black and white.

Austria was gob smacked when he looked into the face of his guest; expecting to see the child he once knew. Instead. He was greeted with a contoured structure, to a hard jawline with tanned skin. Eyes like sapphires which reflected the glittering lights.

This was no child. Not anymore.

Austria locked gazes with the man, "Holy Rome?" The guest smiled affectionately.

"Austria. Roderich Edelstein" he voice was warm and thickly accented. It warmed his chest like a glass of red wine. The two men drew together slowly, soaking in each others differences and similarities.

"I am so happy to see you again Roderich!" HRE pulled Austria into a tight hug. Austria was even more shocked to feel himself buckle beneath the weight. The same child who was small and slightly chubby... Was now rippling with muscles.

"You wouldn't begin to believe how glad I am to see you again Romisches" they broke from the hug.

"It is so funny how my tutor became such a loyal friend to me" he grinned and looked over his shoulder to see another familiar face, " Miss Hungary!" He fell to one knee and bowed his head, " it is such a pleasure to see you once again!" Hungary snorted and ruffled his hair.

"Really Ro? Really?" They both sniggered, "is THAT how you talk to your hunting mates?" He rose from his knees and received a punch in the chest from Hungary. She winced and rubbed her fist, "ouch... You have some serious pecs, haha..." She laughed nervously. Romisches laughed and rubbed his chest, "you still have a good fist though!"

Austria could see Holy Rome wasn't settled, his eyes darted through the crowd of people. He was looking for a particular person. Austria cleared his throat and caught his attention which waned. Austria glanced back to Hungary who slunk a smile. She then stepped forward, "Ro, we have something for you" Elizibeta presented the white box to a wide eyed Holy Rome.

"What is this?"

"We'll you won't know until you open it..." She snorted sarcastically. His attention was distracted as a small white face pressed itself against the 2nd floor window.

"Pardon me for a moment..." He handed the box back to Austria and ran towards the house, never tearing his gaze from the face rubbing its eyes and peering out the window, " italia..." The name was a whisper on his breath as he turned away.

"Mister Austria?" Austria shook his head and turned to the boy next to him tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes...I'm fine. I just...remembered something fond of mine," he ran a hand through his hair, " you are to go to Romisches old room and in his top wardrobe drawer there is a white box. Take it. How you utilise the contents is up to you..." Italy frowned at his superior, "is that so hard?"

"No" Italy shook his head softly, "you said Holy Roma's OLD room... Why?" Austria choked, " is something wrong with Holy Ro?"

"No."

"Oh."

"A mere slip of the tongue... " he cleared his throat, "how foolish of me"

"Right..."

"Go, it was- IS - a gift from him to you..." Italy's face brightened up instantly.

"Oh! Grazie! How sweet of him!"

"You are dismissed"

"Si! Right away!" He sprinted out of the room, he yelled over his shoulder, " oh by the way! We washed your clothes! They're on the chair over there!" And so they were. Austria sighed and picked up his coat.

"What am I going to do with you Feliciano..." He emptied the pockets. They were empty. An envelope fluttered out. It landed on the floor softly. It flapped open. Wait...open? Austria froze.

Someone opened the letter. Someone knows the contents. Someone, who could be anyone.

Italy cannot find out.


End file.
